Forced? Love
by BookwormFOREVER15
Summary: After a horrible accident Ginny Weasley is temporarily wheelchair bound, but to make matters worse, she is forced to live with Draco Malfoy. Will they develop a relationship or will they forever hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's P.O.V.

The terrible pain in my stomach brought me around. My eyes are open but everything is blurry. I try to sit up to get a better look of where I am.

"Ginny, don't move." The voice sounds like the person is coming closer, I don't know who said it, but I obey.

"What happened?" I ask.

The last thing I remember was I was flying through the air I was after the snitch. The game was going awesome, the team I am on was in the lead by 250 points against our arch-nemesis, who had a back up keeper playing. Someone screamed "Ginny! Look out!" But before I saw whatever it was everything went black.

"You toke a bludger to the stomach, you probably have broken ribs. Try not to move. If your ribs are broken they could puncture a lung, if they haven't already." The voice sounds familiar, male, but no one I could identify on a moments notice.

"Here drink this, it should help." Still the same voice, still no idea who it is though.

Then Draco Malfoy crouches down beside me.

"What the hell do you want Draco?" I seethe through clenched teeth due to the pain.

"I want to help you. Just trust me." He says

"Trust him, Weasley!"Coach yells as he obviously runs towards us. "You can trust him!"

He gently lifts my head up and helps me drink. That's who was talking to me. I don't know what he just had me drink or what he was doing, but whatever he gave me is helping, a lot.

"It might make you drowsy, if you need you can sleep once help gets here." He tells me. I have no idea what he is doing. Or how he knows this.

"How do you know what I shouldn't do? How did you know that it would help? And how it would affect me?" I ask, I only half care, the other half is me trying to obey and stay awake. I hear voices not far from us but I am having trouble focusing on Draco already.

"After the war, I went into healer training."

"Why? I don't really care I am just trying to stay awake, to be honest."

"The war changed me, for the better. I realized that I wanted to help people. And a lot of doctors died in the war, not many people realize, but the death eaters killed doctors knowing that is would cause more suffering and pain literally."

"Well I think that, was a nice and wise decision. How much longer until help is here?"

"They are here." Draco says as the St. Mungo's fast transport team approaches

I stop my internal fight to stay awake, and drift off quite quickly.

Draco's P.O.V.

She is beautiful. Even in her current state, broken and bruised. I wonder what she thought of my post war actions. Did she genuinely feel that way? Did she Genuinely trust me? Or was she just trying to be polite. She seemed to trust me though. Thank god. I haven't been a healer long but that was the worst injury I've seen yet. I'm just glad I was able to think quickly and help her. I don't want to know what may have happened had she sat up. I realize I should probably go with her to the hospital, they will want me on her case because I was there and actually witnessed the incident. By administering the potion I've basically said "I'll tale this one." At least that is how my boss sees it

"Healer Malfoy, you'll take her case wont you?" Healer Brown, my boss says in a voice that makes the statement not a question but a demand.

"Of course." I say

I go to my locker and change into my work clothes, and quickly wash up. I head towards her room when a desk intern comes up to me.

"Her family is here, they want to know exactly is wrong so they can brace themselves for the worst. What should I tell them? And do they need to worry about her dying?"

"Tell them that she toke a bad fall, and that we need time to assess and heal her. It take a long time for her to be ready for visitors, so they should go home and that I personally will floo when she is ready for visitors. And yes there is a chance she could die. Oh and floo my mother's study at the Malfoy Manor, tell her I wont be home until late if I come home at all tonight."

"Yes sir." She says and runs off.

I head to Ginny's hospital room, when I get in there it was worse than I had first thought. The nurses had taken off her clothes so I could see the the extent of the injuries. Her stomach is already black with bruising and I can see exactly where her ribs are broken, she has a gash on her fore head . But I can tell, that's not the worst. I move around the room to get a better look at her sides , more broken ribs but the bludger must have hit with extreme force.

"Help me move her so I can see her back better, would you?" I say to the nurses in the room.

It is not until we go to move that I realize her body was not laying flat, but that her spine had been curved probably due to the force. We turn her over and the nurses, all female, take one look at me and I know we are going to need help.

"Go get whoever is in charge tonight and everyone who is free, and prepare yourselves this is going to be a VERY long, very stressful night."

I never saw anything to this extent even in training.

We work all night trying to fix her spine. Her ribs, bruising, cut and scrapes, and minor concussion are easy fixes. Her ruined organs and newly deformed spine however are a totally different story. We fix her organs as best we could but, after trying for 36 hours to get anywhere with her spine, we had to resort to desperate measures. I head to the floo ,where I call the burrow.

"Draco." Mrs Weasley say in a tone that I guess I deserve for my behavior in the past "I am guessing this means we can come see ginny?"

"Not yet, we are actually transferring her-"

"Why? 's is fully equipped. There is no reason she would need to be transferred else where." Molly says sounding quite pissed

"You didn't let me finish, We are transferring her to a muggle hospital."

"I don't understand. Why can't you treat her at 's?" Molly says in a confused worried voice

"Her spine was so badly damaged, we can't fix her spine, we are hoping muggles can, Mrs. Weasley. I am very sorry." I say. I knowing how she feels.

"You are sure there is NOTHING you can do to heal her at 's?"

"We've spent the last 36 hours trying Mrs. Weasley. There really is NOTHING we can do."

"How bad is it?"

"Le me put it this way, her spine is so badly damaged we cant lay her down flat."

"Have you spoken to other magical hospitals? Are you sure we HAVE to resort to muggle healing?"

"Yes we have spoken with other hospitals they have nothing. So yes we HAVE to resort to muggle healing, and trust me I don't like it either."

I stay at the muggle hospital, pretending to be her long term boyfriend and making sure everything goes smoothly as far as the muggles go. These doctors? As they call them are aware of magic to a certain extent. They understand that we have a sport with flying ball one one hit her in the stomach. They are also aware that we already healed other injuries. The doctor then comes out

"Mr. Marco Dalfoy?" He calls. I almost don't realize he is looking for me. We didn't want to risk anything so the hospital was given fake names for me and ginny.

"Yes?" I say.

He asks me to follow him, I agree with no problem, he leads me to private room there is a desk with a bunch of papers, and panflits on it ,the room feels depressing, and I have a feeling that bad news is coming.

"Your girlfriend was badly injured, we did the best we could, but she will need to be in a wheelchair. As of right now she has no feeling in her legs, which means she cant use them. She should, with physiotherapy, recover completely, but it could take a very long time."

"So she will recover?"

"Eventually but these things take time. Just be thankful, all her plumbing per-say is fine." He looked at me to see if I got what he meant. I nodded.

"Oh, and these" He hands me all the papers now nicely tucked in a file folder, "Are medication instructions, physiotherapy info, details on the extent of the damage and treatment plan that I have already faxed to the physiotherapy office." He says. I rack my brain trying to think what the hell faxing meant. I sure father would know but that is no help.

"I've made arrangements for you two to stay in a special, totally wheelchair accessible, building, that has all amenities she will need, including her physio." He says obviously proud to offer such facilities.

"That sounds won-wonderful doctor, but what do you mean we?"

"Well you and Miss White, she can't be on her own. She cant move her legs. She will need assistance."

"Right. Of course she needs some one. But does it really matter who? I mean her mother is retired and a lot of free time." I offer

"Ahhhh, but can her mother what if Mrs. White falls down, Miss White cant help her, who knows how long it could be until help arrives."

"Ok. Valid point, her mother may not be the best choice. But what about a brother of hers?" I ask

"I understand she has a big family but as you said she is the youngest. I assume they are all out living their lives. Besides why wouldn't you want to."

"Of course I want to, but my work keeps me very busy."

"Look young man. You strike me as very powerful, Yes?"

"Yes I am. Umm. But mostly because where I work we are almost always short staffed." I say.

We are short staffed, in the healing field, things work in an almost perfect harmony, All the healers ready to retire do so at the end of the school year. The hospital then gains the healers from the previous year's, Hogwarts graduating class. That years classes want-to-be-healers go to school for a year and come at the end of the next school year. However last year no one went to healing classes, all of them went to fight in the war. Because of the war the hospital has been short staffed for three years. After the war not many went to healing classes as many were either returning to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year of were reeling over the death of a family member. If I want something at work all I have to do is threat to quit, and I have what I want. I've never actually tried it, but I know that is how it will go.

"I see, well can you work from home?"

"Well I could try to make arrangements."

"Ok then. It is settled you will live their with her and take care of her until she can move out."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's P.O.V.

I wake up, and my back hurts like hell. But what scares me most is that fact that I cant feel my legs. I look around the room but the only person I see is Draco, and a bunch of weird machines.

"Why cant I feel my legs? And where are my parents? Why are you here and they aren't? What are these machines? Where are we?" I ask full to the brim with panic and confusion.

"We toke you to St. Mungo's, we were able to heal everything but your back. We had to bring you here, yes a muggle hospital, and to make sure everything went smoothly I stayed pretending to be your boyfriend, they were able to fix your back, to an extent, from my understanding you will soon start physiotherapy which is basically a sort of gym where you do all kinds of exercises and slowly you will regain use of your legs. But you and me now have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Your lovely doctor decided, without consulting me, that we are going to live with each other, here in the muggle world, until you are independent again."

"Why cant I live at home? With Mum and Dad?"

"I'd imagine your parent's house is not very wheel chair accessible, is it?" I ask

"Well, no."

"Well the building we are stay in is totally wheelchair accessible, your physio is in the same building and so are some shops, and there are also medical professionals on site all the time. You see it will be hard to make progress as far as regain use of your legs, but easy for you to lose use of other body parts. The doctor put it like this when we were talking yesterday, it is like an up hill climb, hard to get to the top, but easy to fall back down to point zero. If something goes wrong the doctors want you close to a hospital and somewhere that medical professionals are close by and can be there in an instant."

"Why you? Why not Mum?"

"The doctor doesn't feel safe having an old elderly lady taking care of you. He only understands magic to a certain degree, and doesn't realize that your mother is perfectly capable as long as she has magic."

"What about your work?" I smile, I've got him there. There is no way I am living with him. Maybe he has changed for the better but I don't have any proof. For now he still can't be trusted.

"Your lovely, doctor up and decided to set things up with work so that I work from 'home'." Draco says I could tell he was pissed about something, my best guess our situation, but I couldn't be sure.

"Go home Draco I will find someone else to take care of me." I say coolly.

"The doctor is dead set on me doing it. You can talk to him maybe he will listen to you. Trust me tried." He says

I look at him "There is no way the doctor is going to allow anyone but you is there?" I ask

"Nope."

"Do you mind?" I ask testing him. I want to know if he has changed. This is the prefect opportunity to do it.

"No. Not at all. I mean I didn't sign up for this but, I am cool with it." He says, and his face falls in a way that reminds me of Charlie at his age.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you cool with it, is it because you genuinely care, because there is no way to get out of it, because you want to get into my pants, or because you want to hurt my family by hurting me?" I ask

"Because I genuinely care, and because, you should meet your doctor, there is no way I am getting out of it." He says chuckling a bit at the end. "And, I promise I wont try to get into your pants." He adds. I think he has changed. But I wonder about his add on at the end.

"I should go let the doctor know you're awake." He says getting up

"Yah probably." I say nodding for him to go.

His test is not over but I think he is doing well so far.

When he returns I will ask him to get Mum and Dad down here. And the, doctor?, for something for the pain in my back. They return and I ask. Turns out it is three am but that my parents can come later in the morning. Once I settle with muggle pain killers, the doctor leaves.

"You can go home Draco. I will be fine, I'll probably sleep until my parents get here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go home get some sleep and eat something, you look horrible. I don't think your parents would appreciate it, especially because your with me." I say.

"Ginny!" Mum says as soon as she sees me. She rushes over and pulls me into a tight hug that hurts but I bite my tongue until she lets go;

"Mum, not mad but you need to be careful, my back hurts and is very fragile right now."

"So sorry, Ginny dear." she says starting to cry.

"Oh. No Mum, don't cry." I say not wanting that to happen

"It's a mom thing Ginny. You didn't cause it. I just wish there was something more I could do." She explains

"I'll be fine with the physiotherapy, don't worry mom, I will be rooming with a healer, and yes an actual healer not the muggle version, nothing bad can happen."

"Ginny, What on earth are you talking about?"

"Yah, Gin-bug, what are you talking about?"Dad asks

"Physiotherapy, is a special gym, where an almost doctor- Healer," I correct myself for Mum and Dad's sake. "like person, instructs me to do certain exercises that with time, will help me regain use of my legs." I explain to them.

"Ok. That makes sense, but why cant you live at home with me and dad?" Mum asks

"No offense but the burrow isn't exactly wheelchair friendly." I say

"I guess you right. But where are you going to stay? And you said something about rooming with a healer?" Dad asks

"The doctor signed me up to live in a special wheel chair accessible building. And yes a healer is going to live with me until I can move back home." I explain

"Do you know anything about the healer?" Mum questions

" Yes I do."

"Do we know this healer?" Mum asks

"Yes."

"A friend of ours?"

"Not exactly." I say

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well the healer is not a horrible person, in my opinion, but they aren't exactly a friend."

"Who?" Dad asks

"Oh just, Dracomalfoy" I say mumbling and speeding up his name.

"I didn't catch that, Gin." Mum says.

"Me neither." says Dad.

"Draco Malfoy." I say, bracing myself for the reaction

"HELL NO!" Dad screams

"Shhh. There are people sleeping!" Mum says

"I don't care!" He says to Mum still in a loud voice. "You are not sharing an apartment with that asshole!" He says to me, as if I choose Draco.

"Would you rather she struggles and lives alone?" Mum says

"I would rather you live with her!" Dad shouts at Mum.

"Don't you think she thought of that!" Mum shot back. I was suddenly very scared, I'd never seen them fight before. I also feel awkward they are discussing my living arrangements without me even though I am in the room.

"Well, obviously she didn't because if she did it would be you not Draco fucking Malfoy!" Dad shouted.

"Maybe there's a good reason I'm not doing it!" It was like they forgot I was even in the room. I am growing scared I don't think anything will happen but, if something does I cant help, I cant even run away.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe I have other responsibility's!"

"LIKE WHAT?" Now dad is really shouting. I am so upset I am starting to cry.

"OH, LIKE MAYBE...OUR OTHER CHILDREN, AND GRANDCHILDREN!" Mum screams at the top of her lungs.

I want to hide under the blankets, moving my hands to pull my blankets up I feel something hard. I pick it up, it is a small plastic box with buttons. A red one reads 'Help'. I push it on it a bunch of times before a young male doctor comes in. Just as, Dad?, goes to take a swing at Mum's face. I can't believe that Dad is doing this. The doctor grabs dad, arms and all and pushes him out into the hallway, before he can hit Mum. Once he is in the hall security guards show up. The guard that seems to be the head says

"What on earth is going on here?" As Mum is escorted outside as well.

The guards escort them down the hall but the doctor stays

"Are you ok?" Asks the doctor

"Besides the fact that I just watched my parents fight for the first time EVER, yah great." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am sorry you had to witness that."

"I'll be fine. I just need sometime to clear my head."

"Of course." He says and leaves sliding the door shut.

Despite the doctor leaving I am not going to get my privacy. I see Draco approaching.

"Hello Ginevra." He says as he steps in. "What happened? I saw your parents being taken somewhere by security." He asks

"Ginny, please. They got in a big fight. Dad was just about to hit Mum, when I found this," I say holding up the box with the help button "a doctor came in and stopped him." I say starting to tear up.

"Does that happen often? Them fighting?" Draco asks in the politest possible way. Points for that.

"This was the first time, as far as I'm aware. And the first time dad has ever tried to hit anyone. I don't know what changed." I say starting to actually cry.

"What were they fighting about? Don't tell me if you don't want to."

"Well I told them you were going to stay with me and Dad freaked out, they started fighting over it. Over me, sort of, I don't know exactly. I was so scared." I explain through tears

"I know how it feels, to watch you parents fight in front of you, about you and your life. It really freaking sucks." He says. I suddenly feel safe with him.

Draco then does something I didn't think he is capable of doing. He walks over to me and sits beside me on the bed. He then non-romantically pulls me into a gentle, reassuring, hug. I sit up as best I can so we both are hopefully a bit more comfortable. He whispers

"It's ok, it's not your fault." In my ear as I continue to cry.

He then repositions himself so he is actually on the bed beside me, he rubs my back and rocks me back an forth making me feel safe.

 **A/N thank you for reading, I will post more soon. Please leave a review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's P.O.V.

Well it feels good to comfort Ginny, she leaned back down and fell asleep, pinning my arm. The old me would have simply not cared and just pulled it back, but that was the old me. I stay calm and slowly pull my arm back, I don't know how hard a sleeper Ginny is so I can only pray that she doesn't wake up. I never intended to stay this long. I get up and leave. I soon regret not leaving sooner, the Weasley twins are walking towards me.

"What the hell were you doing in Ginny's room?" One of them asked, but I don't which.

"It's a long story, and I have to be somewhere." I say, knowing it isn't enough

"Well, your 'somewhere' can wait, Malfoy." The other one says I then remember George is missing an ear. Fred was the first speaker, George the second.

"MY, somewhere is for YOUR sister." I reply. It is true I am supposed to Ginny's coach and team, the Holly Head Harpies, to give them an update on Ginny's condition.

"What is your 'somewhere'?" Fred asks. "Do they purposely take turns speaking?" I ask myself.

"I am meeting Ginny's coach and team to give them a non-gossip, correct information, update on her condition."

"Why you Malfoy?" George says, making a disgusted face at my name, but I brush it off.

"I guess you are unaware of the fact that I was her healer at St. Mungo's." I say very matter-of-factly.

"Him? A healer, Georgie, this guy is hilarious!"

"You got that right Freddie!" George chuckled

"It is true. I can show you my certificates." I say doing my best to stay calm

"Sure!" Fred says to me "This is the best joke ever! He thinks he is a real healer, Georgie!"

"Alright then, I will show you." I pull out my wand, and do a wordless spell that show you, and if you desire, those near you whatever you want to see as long as you've seen the the object before.

The certificates appear in front of me and I show the twins

"He is telling the truth Freddie!" George whispers barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Fine, you have do have somewhere to be but one more question, Why were you in her room?" George says.

"Ginny will tell you when she wakes up." I say and apparate away before they can say anything else.

Ginny's P.O.V

Although Fred and George came in as quietly as possible I am soon woken up by their failed attempt at being 'quiet' goofballs.

"Hi." I say to them in a weak voice.

"Sorry Ginny, we tried to be quiet." Fred says.

"We really did." George pipes in.

"It's ok, I shouldn't be sleeping anyways." I say

"Now sorry to bombard you but what the hell is going on with you and Malfoy?" They say in at the exact same time.

I told them the lengthy story, and explain everything to them, including Mum and Dad.

"No! They cant make you room with him!" Fred practically screams

"No way!" George yells

"I didn't choose him, he wasn't given a choice either, trust me I am not happy about it." I say feeling accused, I start crying.

"No Ginny don't cry!" Fred says I can tell he feels bad

"I just don't want to get in a fight with you guys." I whisper. "Mum and Dad are already fighting with each other, I don't want there to be more fighting." I say

Ever since the war things weren't easy, Ron died and we almost lost Fred, then Hermione attempted suicide, but we found her in time, she has since left the wizarding world and is trying to find her parents. Harry vanished soon after the war, stricken by grief, he kept talking about how he could have done better, that Ron might be alive if he had been more of a man, and gone to Voldemort sooner. We do contact him regularly, to make sure he is ok, he only sends us a letter back half the time though.

It's not easy, and the last thing I want is the family to break up. We continue to chat for a while but they soon have to go to work.

"Can you guys just do one thing for me?"

"Anything." Fred replies, I don't know why but Fred was always my favourite twin. He is the second favourite brother though, after Charlie.

"Can you tell the others about what is going on? Like everything?" I ask

"What do you have against us?" George asks in a joking way

"We will do it, I just hope we live to tell you how it goes." Fred chuckles.

We say goodbye and I am soon alone in my own thoughts, wondering about the future.

Draco's P.O.V.

After the meeting I head back to the Manor. It has been a different place since Father left, as horrible as it sounds it is a tad cheerier.

"Mother?" I call out, according to the time of day she should just be heading out to her gardens.

When I receive no answer I head to the gardens to find her tending to some flowers, that I can't remember the name of.

"Oh. Hello Draco, aren't my lilies pretty?" she asks

"Well as pretty as they are, I see something beautiful here in the garden."

"What would that be?" She asks truly puzzled, her lilies are prize winning and are the star of the garden.

"You."

"Draco stop it, save that for your girl friend. Oh by the way how is that going? Anyone new in your life?" She asks, she only ever wanted one thing from me, grandchildren.

"There is someone, but not in that way." I say

"What's going on?"

"I will starting soon I be, well getting paid by work, caring for a young woman full time."

"Do I know this young woman? And what does full time mean?" She asks

"You know of her, But don't actually know her. And full time means I will live with her."

"Who?"

"Ginevra Weasley." I reply

"Why?"

"She got in a quidditch accident, I wasn't able to treat her, nor were other healers. She ended up in a muggle hospital. She temporarily has no use of her legs, but she will heal. I got stuck in middle of things, and the doctor on me doing it."

"Oh that is awful. I wonder how her family feels about this."

"Her parents got in a fight over it, and the twins don't like that I am the one doing it. But they just want to keep her safe." I say

"When do you start?" she asks

"Tomorrow."

 **A/N I know this is a shorter chapter but it won't happen often. So what do you think? What will happen with Ginny's parents? How will the first day living together go? Please leave a review with what you think will happen. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's P.O.V.

Not long after the twins leave, Mum and Dad come back, escorted by guards, and say sorry then leave the hospital. It was almost funny. The rest of the day goes slow so I go to sleep early knowing I have a big day ahead of me.

The next morning I wake up to the food lady bring me a tray, the hospital food is disgusting but I eat it, knowing I will need all the strength I have today. I never meant for what happened with Draco yesterday to happen, I was upset and, high?, on muggle drugs, they work differently than potions. I wish I could go back in time and stop it from happening. I don't and never did want to send that message, especially to him.

"Miss White?" Says a doctor and a nurse stepping into the room.

"It is actually Miss Weasley, that man is just superstitious, his name is Draco Malfoy. I am Ginevra but I go by Ginny. Please change the names." I say

"Ok. Will do, we are here to get you cleaned up and into your wheelchair. And, uh, Draco will be here soon and then we will take you to the apartment."

"Ok."

A couple of nurses help me shower in the horrid excuse for a shower. And help me put on the clothes that Mum had brought by the day she and Dad came. They then put me in the wheelchair and finish strapping me in as Draco arrives. The doctor then comes in to the room along with Draco who has not only a bag for himself but me as well.

"Ok, then" doctor says putting down a weird bin. He grabs a pair of gloves out of it, "Put these on they protect your hands from the wheels when you wheel yourself around." He explains as I put them on. "These are your medications," He show me and Draco a bag of bottles of pills and weird tubes. "HE pulls out the biggest bottle, "These are for pain, take as needed but, don't take more than ten a day. If there is more pain you can use this," he says holding up what looks like a very small squishy pillow. "You keep it in the freezer in the apartment and if the pain is bothering but you don't want to take a painkiller, press it against where the pain is for 15 minutes leave it off for 15 minutes and repeat as needed. Ok next thing of medications," he holds up one of the two tubes "Draco, rub it twice daily on Ginny's stitches for the next ten days. This," he says holding up the other tube, "is a muscle relaxer, Ginny once you get into the wheelchair, and start switching between that and the bed, you could experience muscle spams, this will help."

He finally ends, I stopped paying attention half way through the boring speech about medications I know I shouldn't have but, I was having a hard time focusing, thanks to the painkillers.

"Ok, lets get you two to the apartment!" says a a guy that just walked in. "Hi sorry, I am Brad and I will be your physiotherapist, and I will show you to the apartment!" Brad says with a little too much enthusiasm.

Brad pushes me in the wheelchair, Draco just behind us, down a hallway the the other end of the hospital, then through a set of double doors, and suddenly we are in a covered bridge walking above a street packed with cars.

"This is the 50th street pedway, it connects your building to the hospital so that you never have to go out side! It is pretty new although we wanted it for years." He says. Brad is obviously a chatter.

We enter the building and go down several different hallways, everything is a sleek dark gray with white trim the carpet was also gray with small white and black rectangles all near a thin red line on one side of the hall, which all the halls in the building are a bit wider than the average.

"Ok this is your number 23," brad says checking a piece of paper. "Physio is down that hallway," he points further ahead, "And there's some stores over there as well, the ground floor has more shops two different restaurants, and a very nice little cafe." He smiles and hands me the key.

I put the key in the lock and open the door, there is a large entry area including a closet, it leads to a hallway, again wider than the average, I went on to explore, well the boys toke off their shoes, the hallway lead to a beautiful to a open concept living room, and kitchen with a smallish dining nook. There is hard wood through-out the entire living area, it has a nice, dark brown, stain. The cupboards in the kitchen are cherry wood red, but the peninsula, as well as all the other lower cabinets are black The counters are pretty stone counter top that is black with bronze specs. The walls are dark gray, with white trim just like the halls. So far I love it. Even though it is so dark it feels a home, whereas I thought it would feel more like a hotel. It is fully furnished there is a couch and a chair creating a sort of wall affect between the kitchen that is to the left and the living room that is to the right. There is a place in the living room clearly for me to park my chair.

"It looks so modern." I say, as I slowly push myself around the apartment.

"I know." Brad says laughing from the front area. "But these places were recently redone. It was needed so bad it was depressing. The floors are hickory, but they used to be pine, which wasn't good."

I push myself further down the hall to the bathroom, that has a special shower, there is a different chair that is obviously intended for the shower, I can then push myself into the large shower stall. The sink is also specialized it is sitting lower than a normal. It is still dark. With small, black, tiles, and dark walls

"The counter can be raised and lowered, with this switch." Brad came up behind me, he pointed to a switch.

"Cool." I say moving on to see the bed rooms. The one on the right is obviously mine as the bed is a bit lower in height, there is lots of open space and there is the same hard wood, whereas the other had a bit more storage, meaning less room to move, a higher bed, and thick, black, shag carpet.

"Yah. Don't go in there. the carpet is a bigger no, no for the chairs. I still don't understand why they even used that carpet, or any at it would have been cheaper to go all wood. Sorry I am babbling." Brad says

"No, problem. I am pretty talkative as well." I smile.

Brad seems really nice, but he is off limits, he is so totally gay, it is not even funny. I have no problem with gays, I am just noticing he is gay. He shows me some other features of the apartment. Then checks his watch.

"Oh my!"

"Whats wrong?" I saying following him to the door.

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend downstairs 5 minutes ago! I will see you next week! Bye Ginny!" And he was gone.

Later that night I am cooking dinner for me and Draco. There is a special feature in the kitchen where I park my wheel chair, and put the brakes on. I then push a button, little 5 inch walls surround me, and I am raised up to the stove, or the counter, depending on how I come on to it. I am not making anything too special just some pasta, and sauce with some chopped chicken tossed in.

"Are you sure you're good to make dinner?" Draco says

"Nope. Besides it is almost done just get the plates and stuff." I say

"Ok."

We eat in almost silence, it is almost creepy. I then leave him alone in the living area, until I am ready to go to bed.

"Uh, Draco? I am ready for bed." I say feeling like a child.

Draco helps me into my bed then says

"If you need anything there is an intercom system just press this button wait for me to answer and tell me wait you need." he then turns out the light and pulls the door until it is only open a crack.

I don't like how awkward it is between us, I need something to do, I can only read a book for so long tomorrow I will message Mum and ask her to come by, and bring something for me to do. Fell even more tired I let myself drift off to sleep.

Mum came by and brought me some of my favourite books, and other activities. Fred and George came and brought me stuff from the joke shop. Luna and Neville came and visited. They all came on different days, but once someone left after visit, I felt even more bored than before. I'd never been so excited to exercise in my life, I can not wait for my first physio session.

"Dinner is ready." Draco says. We sit down and start eating. "You know this is only as awkward as you make it awkward." He says

"Look, I appreciate what your doing for me. But I think your getting mixed messages, which is my fault. You have obviously changed, and that is good, but I can't help but see the old Draco. I know he has been put away, but he will never be completely gone, and I am trying but I can't put it away." I say

"I understand I did some horrible things in my past that can't be forgotten, I don't even want you to forget. But can we at least talk to each other, it is really awkward." he says

"It is awkward, but half the time I am scared to because I know you are working at some times." I explain it is true.

"I will be better at communicating that with you." He vows.

We spend the rest of the evening talking, until we realize how late it is. It was still a bit awkward, barely even friends talk more like employee, boss, chat.

The next morning I wake up and call Draco, he helps me into the chair and hand me my clothes I then head to the bathroom to shower, Draco helps me into the shower chair. I am simply glad I can put on underwear and a shirt with out help, pant are a bit different though. I shower and dress myself as best I can and have Draco help me with the rest. He shower and I get my self some cereal. I need to remember to go buy groceries after physiotherapy. Once Draco is dressed it is time to head to physio. I think he needs to come this time but not every time. I am glad to see Brad.

"Hello Ginny." He says

"Brad." I nod. "So what are we doing today?" I ask

"Introduction to Physiotherapy, it is kind of boring. We won't do many exercises today." He says.

It is a longer session, but me and Brad make quick friends, I am very happy to a girl, a gay best friend is like gold.

"So how many of your zillions of friends have visited" He asks jokingly.

"I don't have zillions of friends, but I have had a couple of visitors." I say, being extra cautious of what I say.

"Look Ginny, I know you're a witch, I'm a squib I know about the war. I am sorry." He says

"Really? Thanks, I lost a brother, almost lost another brother, one friend tried to commit suicide, and another one is who the hell knows where?" I explain to him.

"I am so sorry for you loss. Wait you know Harry Potter?"

"Yah. I even dated him for a while." I smiled being all proud in a joking way.

"Lucky!"

"Hey, don't you have a boyfriend?" I ask

"Yes but Harry Potter! You're lucky!" He says, I laugh causing us both to fall in to uncontrollable laughter. I guess every cloud has a silver lining.

 **A/N Again sorry for the wait. I will do my best to update every three days. Please leave a review and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know that the last chapter was a bit rough, and dull, but I want things to move a bit slower. It was also rough because I was trying to get it up A.S.A.P, because it was later than usual and Didn't want it to be later. Anyways please, Enjoy!**

Draco's P.O.V.

I am glad Ginny's made a friend one that is in the muggle world, whom she can interact with regularly. She almost seems depressed, she is staying in her room reading all the time accept for last night. I want her to be happy. I am starting to really care about her. I wish she was more willing to be my friend.

"Okay. Ginny do your exercises, Draco make sure she does them. See you this time on Friday for physio. See you tomorrow for lunch." Brad says as we leave.

"Draco, I am assuming you've noticed that we need groceries." Ginny says

"I am aware that is why I brought my credit card."

"What on earth is a credit card?"

"It is a muggle from of payment."

We head to the grocery store that is in the building. We buy our groceries, then decide to try out the cafe that is in the building. Me and Ginny try to make small talk, but it is hard, our friend?ship is strained to say the least. When we get back I make lunch. I appreciate Ginny cooking, and the fact that she wants to be independent, but I don't trust the lift thingy in the kitchen. We then hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ginny says making her way to the door. I decide to keep an ear open.

"Just the post." Ginny says

"Ok. Lunch is ready." I say

"there's a letter from Dad! I haven't heard from him since that day in the hospital." She explains as we settle down with our food.

"Open it." I say

She opens and reads it her face falls.

"Dad is leaving Mum. Not divorcing but he moving out." She says, obviously shocked.

"Really? Over that?" I ask

"I guess there were other issues that us kids oblivious to. This doesn't say what, just that there is other problems." She says starting to cry

"Shhhhh. It is ok." I say as I move over and awkwardly pull her into a hug

"It just, it is scaring me." She breathes between sobs

"It is ok, it will be ok. I am sure he will be alone for a week and will return to your mother saying sorry."

"But what if it doesn't?" She says crying harder

"I'm sure it will."

"That's what they said about the war, that after it would be peaceful and everyone could sleep easy. Well it didn't work that way, after the war I was left with a dead brother, a nearly dead brother, a depressed friend, a friend who flinches at the thought of almost any man, a depressed, suicidal, ex-boyfriend, and night terrors for months. I still have night mares." She whispers well crying. I feel horrible knowing I was on the side that caused that.

I decide to go through the rest of the post, two letters, one for me and another for Ginny. Both from our mums. I open mine.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _How are you? Is everything going well? Are you having trouble working away from work?_

 _I heard Ginevra's parents were having relationship issues. If it is true, you need to be careful with what you say to her about it. She will need a rock, so give her that rock, because if she doesn't get one she could fall through the cracks. Just be careful that you don't let things go too far with her. I have to go, I look froward to your reply._

 _Mother_

I expected the letter to be longer but I guess not. I hand Ginny her's. She reads it. It is basically same thing, but a bit more gentle and a promise to talk soon.

"Do we have any floo powder?" Ginny asks

"Yes we do. I brought some just in case. Why?" I ask

"I just wanted to speak to Mum." She explains

"Sure. I will go get it, contact her and tell her to contact us so you can see her." I say.

Ginny's P.O.V.

"Hi Mum." I say in a meek voice

"Hello Ginny. How are you?" She smiles

"I got your letter. Dad sent one too." I say

"Ginny, I, I just need a break from your father, I think we've lost that spark." Mum explains.

"I understand, I just thought that you loved each and never would stop. I am not mad just sad."

"Well honey this isn't it, we are just taking a break for now."

"I understand." I say.

We talk a little longer, we decide that Mum will come for tomorrow as well. I then close the connection.

"Are you ok? Now that you've talked with your mum?" Draco asks.

"I feel a bit better." I say

"Like I said, don't worry."

"I'll do my best not to."

"Good."

The next day t 11:30 Brad arrives.

"Hello Brad." I say as I pull open the door

"Ginny."

"So not to surprise you but my mum will be here soon too. After you and I made plans, I ended up inviting her too. It won't be a problem will it?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

"So your mother is she a witch, or...?"

"Yes she is, both my parents are, I'm sure you've heard the term pureblood?"

"Yes, I was just wondering."

"Don't worry about it. So you told me you're a squib, but you didn't explain how."

"My brother from another mother, quite literally, I might add."

"So how does that work? I mean your family? Do your parents have joint custody, well used to have joint custody or...?" I ask

"No. My real mum died when I was real small. My dad found someone else who just happened to be a witch. They had one child together my half brother."

"I am so sorry, I didn't even think." I say

"It's ok." He says, but I can tell I dug up some hurt feelings. We sit awkward for minute and then the door bell rings I push myself to the door.

"Ginny!" Mum says as I open the door. She pulls me into a big hug.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my friend Brad. Brad this my Mum." I introduce them. They shake hands.

And then we head to the living room.

Brad takes the lead so I motion mum down so I can whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry Brad is a squib, he knows about magic. And when I say friend I mean friend, nothing but friend, ever." I say

"What makes you so sure."

"He has a boyfriend." I say summing it all up

"That makes so much more sense." Mum says

"Lunch is almost ready." Draco says from the kitchen.

"Why don't we settle at the table then." I say.

We have a lovely lunch. But sadly mum and Brad have to go much too soon. Mum leaves me with some muggle currency she pulled out of my account in gringotts, and had exchanged, to muggle money. Draco then goes to his room to work. I decide to go to some of the shops in the building, just to check them out. Before I go I leave a note on the kitchen table, that says where I am, I can't reach the window to close it so I leave it open. I then leave the apartment.

Draco's P.O.V.

A few hours after lunch, I decide I need a snack. I realize that Ginny is not here. I look around, maybe she left a note. After looking I see no note. I go to all the shops in the building a few shops workers say she came in but most she left an hour ago. I decide to calm down and go back up stairs. She will probably be back in a few hours.

One hour has gone by. Two. Three. It is now nearly 8 o'clock at night. I use the land line and phone the police. After explaining they say it is official, Ginny is missing.

 **A/N Sorry, not sorry, to leave you on a cliff hanger. I am sorry about the late updates though. I promise to update soon maybe even again tonight. Please Review, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's P.O.V.

The police who will be on the case will know about magic. The police say they will first come here. They will get pictures of her, and check the security cameras in the building. They say I should alert the magic world also, just incase.

"Draco, are you phoning so Ginny and I can talk?"

"Actually no, ummm, Ginny is missing."

"Wait, what?"

"The muggle police say it is most likely a kidnapping, They also said I should tell someone in the magic world."

"Oh, my goodness. I will tell the rest of our family. Is there anyone you can tell? Get more people aware." She says going into what I assume is panic mode

"Yes, I will let you know as soon as I know more." She closes the connection. First Alert Brad, who says w he will alert other of the physiotherapists, who will alert all their patients by the next morning. I then alert mother, she says she will see if anyone has escaped azkaban recently. I next alert my colleges. I then turn to the few friends I have that aren't in azkaban, that too changed after the war. Everyone says they will do their best, keep a look out, type thing. There is only one person I can't reach, Theodore Nott, he had some issues after the war, he changed a bit. But had a hard time, his father was killed by the good side. I wonder if he knows anything. I hear a knock on the door.

"There is the most recent photo I have." I hand the magic photo of Ginny at physio to the police.

"This is good. But is there anyway to uh, make it stop, pause it or something?" One of the two officers ask. I pull out my wand and do a wordless spell and it comes to a stop.

"Good, lets go check out those security tapes." He says and we leave.

We check the tapes and see something interesting. The image isn't very clear due to the angle of the camera. We watch as Ginny is pushed out of the building by a cloaked man then picked her up out of her chair, there is a flash of light, and they are both gone.

"You have any idea what just happened son?" An older police officer asks

"Yes, they um, apparated away, it is a form of transportation. We should get the auror's involved they could be anywhere."

"Ok, but first we should try and locate her chair, there could be evidence on it." I floo Molly up in the apartment and she contacts the auror's. I am growing scared for Ginny.

Ginny has been missing for 24 hours and my hope that she will be found alive is dying a little more with every passing minute. I have to admit I like her, which is probably why this is so much worse. Right now although it will be getting dark soon we are searching in the forest near our building. The chances of finding anything ae small but we have to look.

Two hours later it is getting dark, but we will search until we can't go on, our team consists of five police officers, four aurors, three search and rescue dogs, two medics, one wildlife officer whom is familiar with the area, and me. We decided on a large group because it is a large area and we don't know what we are up against. Suddenly a hear a faint whimper.

"Shhhhh, I might have something!" I shout to the others, a dog is sent my way. I hear the noise again, it sounds like it is coming from behind a couple of trees, I lead the dog. We see some rocks in the form of a small cave, with an entrance big enough for a person. The dogs start barking. I hear it again, only this time more desperate.

"I think she is in here!" I say indicating toward the opening in the rocks. Again a whimper.

"I hear it too." Says Kingsley, an experienced auror. Someone tosses me a gun, I know how to shoot, father taught me when I was fourteen, but I prefer my wand.

"Go in." Someone says, over the noise of the three dogs barking.

I climb in, someone dug a tunnel, there is no way this is natural, a see a small alcove at the end of a long narrow hallway. I put one wrist over the other, in an 'x' lit wand on the bottom pistol on the top. I move quietly to the alcove, it is small, there is a small pile of leafs and twigs. I walk over to it. I put the gun down, and start pushing leafs away careful not to touch them as it is probably a crime scene. I see a foot, I start frantically moving away the leafs, I then see red hair that could only be Ginevra Weasley's. I gently roll her from her fetus position on to her back, removing most of the leaves. She is naked, bruised, and probably has broken bones. She is covered is scrapes and cuts, it looks like someone took whip to her. Her hands are tied, in a tight rope, probably cutting off circulation. I quickly untie them and she whimpers.

"Ginny. It is me, Draco." I say softly. Her eyes widen, she reaches over and grabs the gun she shots just over my shoulder, three shots. I whip my head around to see what she was shooting. I see Theodore Nott on the ground three bullet holes in his stomach.

"Is he the one that did this to you?" I ask briskly. Ginny nods. "I am going to get a blanket I will be right back. I run to the opening

"I found her! I need some blankets! And the suspect is in there!" I say standing at the entrance. One of the medics hands me a large blue blanket.

"Did you kill 'em?" Kingsley says. "Yah we heard gunshots." A police officer piped in.

"No, I didn't even shot Ginny shoot him."

"Once Ginny is out we will go in. Do ya know the bloke?"

"Yes, his name is Theodore Nott."

I run back to Ginny and carefully wrap her body in the blanket, I continuously whisper that it is ok that she is going to be ok. I pick her up and carry her to the entrance the medics take her and I climb out my self.

"We're going to need two ambulances as close as you can get to these coordinates..." One of the medics says to a walkie talkie type thing. I take Ginny from the medic. Soon an ambulance arrives and Ginny is loaded into it I go with her to the hospital, but am stopped by a nurse.

"They need time to stabilize her, it could take a while. Go home get some sleep, we will call you when she is ready for visitors." They take my money and I head back to the apartment.

I call Molly via the floo,

"Molly?"

"Yes, Draco? Did you find something?" She says desperately

"Yes, I found her, she was pretty beaten up. She is here in the muggle hospital, but they aren't allowing visitors right now."

"Oh, Thank god. I was so scared you were going to say they found her dead." She starts crying.

"Well she is still unstable but she is a fighter, she'll make it. I will keep you updated." I smile then close the connection.

I stretch out on the couch near the phone and go to sleep.

I wake up some odd hours later, to the phone ringing I pick up.

"Hello?" I say trying to stifle a yawn

"Yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Speaking."

"Yes, Ginevra Weasley is out of surgery and is recovering now, you can come see her but I urge you not to bring anyone else."

"I am on my way." I say and hang up.

I jog to the hospital, but am stopped outside her room.

"You should know she has broken leg, not that she can feel it, a broken wrist, and couple broken ribs. She was whipped and has stitches in a few different places. She is badly bruised all over her body, but the worst thing is she was raped, just by the tear she tried to first her attacker off but was unsuccessful, we did our best to stitch that up and she was given the morning after pill, but you should know she will probably have some issues as far as that goes." The nurse says quietly. I nod in understanding, and enter the room.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I wake up in a hospital room Draco sitting in a chair gently rubbing my knuckles.

"Draco." I say very weakly

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" He says

"Sore." I reply

"I would have guessed." He says

"Can I have some water, I haven't had anything to drink since lunch on Wednesday, and it is what Friday morning?" I ask, my voice hoarse. Draco cringed as I said it.

"Of course." He gets up and goes to the nurses station. He comes back with a glass of water with ice.

"Thank you." I say after taking a sip.

"No problem." Draco says. "I was really worried Ginny. You didn't leave a note or anything." He says.

"Yes I did."

"Where?"

"I left it on the table, near the open window..." My voice trails off

"It must have blown out the window. Don't worry I am not mad."

"Really? I didn't even think to tell anyone I was going I was so stupid. Now look where I am." I start crying. I start sobbing, "Draco, he raped me." I say through sobs.

"I know." he says softly

"He beat me with a whip." he nods solemnly.

"He broke me leg and wrist with his bare hands. And I couldn't even stop him, couldn't do anything about it." I sob

"It will be ok."

"Please don't abandon me." I keep sobbing

"Why on gods green earth would I do that?" He says

"Because I have been horrible to you, and don't deserve someone so caring."

"I would never leave you. Ginevra Weasley, I love you, and don't think I will ever stop."

 **A/N Couldn't leave you hanging for too long. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N (Happy voice) Here's another chapter for everyone to enjoy. (Serious voice) At least I hope you enjoy, I don't know because... I only have 3 reviews and as of right now I have 367 views. Do you like it? If so please review! I need to know if I should continue the story, or scrap it.**

Ginny's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I thought Draco hated me. I guess I was wrong. I don't know if I feel the same though, I mean he is good looking I can't deny it, and he is smart and powerful, but I don't know if I can get over his past. He was a death eater, I wouldn't have been surprised if he raped Luna. But that night in Dumbledore's office, he didn't want to kill Dumbledore. Did he want to do thing things he did, or was he forced to do them. Did he even want to be a death eater? Was he potioned or something? I am left wondering. I should ask, if he loves me he wont be afraid to share his past with me. I need to know the truth before I can consider a relationship.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Did you want to do the things you did, or were you forced? When you were a death eater." I say for confirmation

"It's a long story, not one for this time or place. Another time. I promise."

"I understand." I guess he has a point, what if a nurse comes in and overhears?

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, I will be here when you wake up."

"Thank you." I say and that move so I am comfortable and fall to sleep.

" _Hello, Ginevra." He hissed_

" _Who are you?" I ask_

" _Doesn't matter. Come with me."_

" _I have to get home and make dinner for my very protective boyfriend. So maybe another time?" I go to leave_

" _Oh, no you don't." He casts a binding curse on my hands. He also places a silencing charm on me, I won't be heard no matter how loud I yell._

 _He then pushes me out of the building. He undoes the strap, picks up and we apparate away._

" _What do You want? Where are we? Where are you taking me?" I ask terrified, as soon as he lift the charm, he doesn't answer he simply proceeds to shove me into a hole in the ground._

 _He drags me down to the end of a small, underground, tunnel. We come to a small alcove at the end on the left side. I see ropes and a whip?. He throws me on the ground. I scream and cry as he tears my clothes off. He gets down on his knees and leans over me. He places two terrifyingly strong hands on my leg, and pushes it in different directions until he hears a loud crack. He does the same to my wrist, he smiles a horrible smile. He then grabs the whip and whips me start to flinch and scream. He smiles when he feels I have been thoroughly beat, he pulls down his pants and boxers and starts to rape me. I scream and cry I try to shove him off._

"Ginny! Ginny!" Draco yells. I open my eyes. "Were you having a nightmare?" I only nod. "It's ok, it was just a dream." He says. I know, he knows what my nightmare was about. He sits on the bed and holds me, like after Mum and Dad fought. I fall asleep quickly and don't dream again.

Draco's P.O.V.

She is beautiful, her her rich, dark, naturally blood red hair, her beautiful green eyes, her freckles that look like a dusting of cinnamon on her nose. No matter what is happening, no matter what she is doing whether that be sleeping in her chair, sweating at physio, or laying here in my arms bruised and broken. She is beautiful and nothing can change that. I know she has some issues with me, because of my past but I really hope she can over look that. I hope she can one day feel that same way I do. I know I need more sleep and fall asleep myself.

"Draco!"

"Hmm! What!" I say my eyes still closed

"You need to wake up!" Ginny says

"Why?" I whine

"Because my mum is here." She says. I open my eyes and sit up. I look over and sure enough Mrs. Weasley is standing in the doorway. I scramble to get off the bed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You two looked very cute together." Mrs. Weasley says

"Hi Mum."

"Hello Ginny dear, Draco." she says

"Mrs. Weasley." I nod

"Please, Molly." Molly says

"Molly." I smile. Molly visits for couple of hours but then has to go, Grandma duties she says and apparates away.

Ginny is in the hospital for another boring stressful, week and a half before they release her. She is happy yet scared to go 'home' to the apartment. Happy to go home and sleep in a comfortable bed, and eat food she wants to eat. But she is scared because that is where she was taken from. I've promised her I won't leave her alone unless she wants to be alone.

"Home sweet home." I say as I push her through the front door. Ginny laughs.

"Thank you." She says

"For pushing you down the hall no problem."

"No. I mean everything, for staying here with me, for caring, for making lunch for my friends and family, for finding me, for staying with me in the hospital. For helping me in and out of my chair. For EVERYTHING." She says.

"It is easy to care for someone who deserves it." I smile. "Now what do you want to do for dinner, I don't think either of us want to cook anything, so should we order-in, or go out? My treat."

"I think we should order in, I don't feel like going anywhere." She says

"Sounds good to me." I smile at her.

We end up eating pizza and staying up late watching muggle movies. It is funny, muggle's interpretation of magic, and things like werewolves and such. We have an awesome night, and don't go to sleep until two in the morning.

The next day at the breakfast table, she asks about my past again. I agree to talk about it.

"Well it all started at the beginning the summer after my fifth year, father wanted me to join Voldemort. I was more than reluctant, I ended up being tricked into thinking it was a good idea to join him, through a mix of potions and spells one night, I was convinced by the morning that I should join. Well the problem is, you see once you join, there is no switching sides."

"I am not surprised."

"Once my head was cleared of potion, I realized what happened. I was forced to do everything I did, I was blackmailed, had potions used on me, spells used on me. Anything to make me do what they wanted me to. I was their puppet." I pause so I can sallow "I never wanted to do any of things I did." I say truthfully.

"That's horrible."

"Everyone suffered from the war."

"I think your right."

Ginny's P.O.V.

I really think the new Draco is genuine. There is no way this is all an act. We talked about his past. And I think I am ready to give him a chance.

"Ginny!" I m pulled from my thoughts and am brought back to earth. "You will get further is you go like this." Brad shows a specific position different from what I am doing. We are in physio. I hold a, for now, five pound ball both hands and lean forward, I then extend my arms, hold for five seconds, retract my arms and sit back again. The exercise help my back by putting strain on certain areas that help strengthen them so I will regain feeling in my legs. The physio session is soon over and we go back to the apartment. It has been a month since I got to go home and that was the first physio session since before I was abducted.

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering?" Says Draco

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out?"

"Like on a date?" I ask

"Yes, on a date." He confirms

"Well, I don't know, I wouldn't really, like, to go out on a date." I pause for dramatic effect. "I'd love to!" I say, dissolving into giggles at Draco's reaction.

"Your scared me!" He says in an accusing voice

"Do you not like it." I say in a 'you can't do anything about it' tone. I giggle and we both dissolve into laughter. Once I contain myself, I ask when.

"Tonight. If it works for you." Draco says

"Tonight it is." I smile.

 **A/N Shorter chapter, I know but I gave you two full chapters last night, so no complaining aloud. Lol. Anyway please review, and shout out to**

 **-HuffPride**

 **-majopa83**

 **-Sakura Lisel**

 **-tryntee13**

 **For following/favouriting my story. See you soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Draco's P.O.V.

We get back and I immediately start checking out restaurants. I know she likes Italian food based off what she makes when she cooks dinner, and when we order out I find one not super far, and with preferred prices. We agreed we didn't want to spend a fortune on dinner tonight, even though I could fly her to Italy in a private muggle jet and take her to the most expensive restaurant in the country. I just want her to like it. I phone and make reservations. I then figure out transportation. We will have a one of the building drivers take us there, another service offered, and because it isn't too far we will walk back.

"Ginny, I have set everything up." I tell her.

"Where are we going?" She asks

"Guess, you'll have to wait and find out?" I say teasing her

"But how will I know how to dress, I don't want to look out of place." She says trying to convince me to tell

"Nothing too fancy, remember simple is beautiful."

"What am I supposed to do with that?" She whines.

"I am sure you can figure it out. And if not aren't gays supposed to be a girls best friend when it come to that kinda thing? Call Brad if you need." I say. She goes into her room and comes out a while later and calls Brad he comes over quite quick. They disappear into her room and I don't see them for two hours. I head over to the manor and change there, I also want to talk to mother.

"Draco!" She smiles. "Is something wrong?"

"Just need some of the clothes I didn't pack." I say

"Interesting, because all muggle clothes you took were causal, all that is left is more formal wear. What's going on?"

"I have a date." I say as I move to my room, Mother follows.

"With who?" She asks her voice full of curiosity.

"Ginevra." I say as a grab the items I see fit

"I had a feeling that might happen." She says

"What is there something wrong?" I ask

"No, nothing I just felt that you and her might grow close well living together."

"It is just a date, Mother. It is not like I am about to marry her." I say.

"I never said anything about that, as lovely as grandchildren would be." She hints strongly.

"Well you're going to have to wait some more." I chuckle.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I say goodbye to Brad and close the door as Draco appears in the kitchen. He looks very nice. Polished slip on shoes, dark, skinny jeans, a white button-up shirt, a black dress coat. All of it is of course muggle. His hair is done the it usually done. He looks very handsome.

"Ginny, you look stunning." He says. I am wearing a knee length soft mint green colour dress. The top is covered in shiny little sequins, there is a simple black ribbon tied in a bow showing off my hourglass figure. The bottom is simply layers of chiffon in a high low cut not that it is very obvious. My hair is braided and twisted up into a bun. I wear black ballet flats. I wear little makeup. There is a small diamond necklace around my neck.

"As do you." I say.

"We should get going, we have a reservation for 7:30. Do you have everything you need?" He says

"Yes."

"Then let's get going." He pushes me down to the car. It is a short drive and when we arrive are taken immediately to our table, one of the chairs is already gone. I smile at Draco.

We have a lovely time, and agree to return to the restaurant. We walk home in the nice cool summer, evening air. We reach home too soon. But I am tired so I change and go to bed.

The next day I have physio, Draco stays home and works well I go.

"So how did it go?" Brad asks

"It was lovely, we went to the restaurant and had an amazing dinner, we then walked home. Well he walked, I rolled." I say

"Don't worry you'll be walking in no time, then you both can walk home." He smiles

"I hope so." I say.

When I get home Draco is talking to someone via the floo. He is slightly startled to see me when he is finished.

"You scared me. How long were you there?" He asks

"Not long. Who were you talking to?" I ask

"My mother."

"Ok, do you mind if I ask what about?"

"We were thinking, maybe we could all meet up for lunch sometime soon." as he finishes I tense a little.

"Draco, we've been one one date and you want me to meet your mother?" I ask slightly shocked.

"I didn't even think of it that way. I am so sorry."

"No need to apologize. I would be delighted to meet her formally." I say

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smile

Draco's P.O.V.

I am kicking myself mentally. Why was I so stupid? I may have ruined things between us. I am sitting on the couch working. Ginny at the table reading a book, well Hermione may have been a know-it-all, I think Ginny is the real bookworm, she simply reads more fantasy, and fiction, where as Hermione read non-fiction and fact books. There is a knock on the door. I answer it.

"Mr. Weasley! How-" I am cut off

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" He screams at me

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I really have no idea-" once again I am cut off

"You have no idea? Do you really have NO idea what I am talking about?" He grabs my left arm and pushes up my sleeve. "This is what I am talking about! What have you done to her?" He screams.

"Nothing I haven't laid a single unwanted finger on her!" I say defending myself

"Unwanted! So now your doing what? Cursing her! Making her say she want you!"

"I haven't cursed Ginny!" I say

"Sure you haven't! You've touched her admit it! Ginny? Ginny? Where are you?" He continues to scream.

"She is reading a novel in the dining room. And she is still a virgin as far as I know!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! THAT IS BULLSHIT! I know what you've done! Do you not think news spreads to the magical world!"

"I've done nothing!" I say, expecting more screaming but instead he punches me in the face.

Mr. Weasley pushes me to the ground and starts punching the crap out of me.

"Stop Daddy! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" I hear Ginny scream.

"Ginny, I am helping you. He is a horrible person!" He says continuing to pummel me

"No his isn't! Daddy stop!" she screams.

"Oh my bloody fing god, he has brain washed you!" No signs of him stopping

"No he hasn't! Daddy STOP!" Ginny screams, and starts crying. All the sudden Brad comes to the door.

He whispers something under his breath. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" He says pulling Mr. Weasley off of me.

"Draco move." I get up and go to Ginny she rises her wand towards her father. "Petrificus totalus." I hear her whisper, as the spell hits him, she sheds a tear or two. Brad puts Mr. Weasley down in the hall.

"Is there someone you could floo?" Brad asks

I head to the fireplace and floo the auror's office. Two auror's come through and one takes Mr. Weasley. The other stays to talk to me, Ginny, and Brad.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me your side of the story."

"I was in the living room working when there was a knock at the door, so I answered it. Mr. Weasley was on the other side, he started accusing me of things like raping Miss Weasley and brain washing her, I denied it as I am innocent, and he proceeded to attack me then, Brad Bolichowski, here showed up and pulled Mr. Weasley off me, Gin-Miss Weasley then used the Petrificus totalus spell on her father." I finish.

"Ok Thank you." says the auror and he goes to talk to Ginny.

Ginny's P.O.V.

"So tell me your side of the story."

"Um I was in the dining room, and I heard my father screaming at Draco, I called the closets person I could think of Mr. Bolichowski. I then went to see if I could stop my father. Mr. Bolichowski showed up and thankfully broke it up, I used the Petrificus totalus spell on my father." I say.

"And you were comfortable using magic in the presence of a muggle?"

"Mr. Bolichowski is not a muggle, but a squib. And I felt that if I didn't things would get even more out of hand." I say confidently.

"How do you know Mr. Bolichowski is a squib, and not lair?" He asks

"He is my friend and I trust him, also he is registered as a squib." I say. Squibs in situations like Brad's become registered so that they don't get in trouble, they are given a cards that identifies them as a squib but only to a witch or wizard, so no muggles find it by accident.

"Then he will have no problem proving it to me?"

"No, go talk to him, he will prove it." I say getting frustrated.

Eventually he leaves, and Brad does soon after. I talk to Mum and then finally get chance to look at Draco's injuries.

 **A/N So thank you everyone for giving my story a chance. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. But I have a problem; as some of you can probably tell, I am having trouble writing scenes with Ginny at physio, I am being vague and making stuff up. If any of you have ever had a spinal cord injury, or are doing physio for a spinal cord injury, or know lots about this kind of stuff and are willing to help me, please review and I can hopefully get in touch with you. I would love to be as realistic as possible. Anyways please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello again, here is another chapter, still looking for help like I mention before. Enjoy!**

Ginny's P.O.V.

I sit next to the couch cleaning Draco Malfoy's wounds. I never thought I would find myself in this situation. I still can't believe that Dad did this to him. Draco will almost certainly have a black eye, he has a busted lip, he also has a cut on his fore head he will be bruised in other places as well. I have no idea how he got the cut, but regardless, I sit here cleaning it with a wet wash cloth. I could technically heal it in a second with magic, but it wouldn't be a good idea. Our neighbors saw Draco's face before Brad closed the door and I body binded my dad. If I heal it with magic the neighbors will get suspicious. I finish cleaning the cut. I put the cloth in my lap. I stare at Draco for a moment, and suddenly a little voice in the back of my head tells me to do something, I barely process it but find my self obeying. I lean over and raise my head toward his I gently kiss his lips, they are soft and warm, words I never would have used to describe him before. My head spins, kissing him is amazing. And I thought Harry was a good kisser. I pull back. As amazing as it is, I don't want to go any further, or give Draco the wrong idea.

"Ginny that was-" He starts, but I cut him off

"-a mistake." I say tears running down my face. I quickly leave the living room, and go to my room.

I am so confused. I shouldn't have kissed Draco. But I don't regret it either. He is not good for me. Yet so perfect. What is wrong with me? I yearn to lean back against the door, pull my knees to my chest, and sob. Or to curl up on my bed without help. I want out of my chair so badly, I want to get up and run. Run away. Far away and forget this ever happened. I wish Ron was alive to come take Draco away and beat him. I want my life back. But it won't happen. I will be in my chair for months. It will be even longer until I can run. And Ron is never coming back. I sob.

Draco's P.O.V.

I go to Ginny's room a while later. I knock on the door, but get no reply. I go in. I find her asleep in her chair. I pull off her jeans, and put her in a pair of comfortable looking shorts. I lay her down on her bed, and leave the room, after turning out the lights, I close the door. Our kiss was amazing, well short and soft, it was magic. But I know it is too soon for her. I need to take it slow. I go to bed myself and try to come up with a plan.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I wake up in bed the next morning I am also in a pair of my most comfortable shorts. Draco. He is an angel, and a devil. I chuckle to myself. It was nice that he put me in bed, but he knows that those are my favourite pants and that I can sleep in them no problem. At least he put the shorts on me. I see that it is eleven already. I pull my hair into a pony tail so it ill get out of my face, and head for the kitchen. I am surprised to see that Draco went ahead and made breakfast.

"Good morning Ginny." He says as he hand me my plate of poached eggs and sausage, as well as toast, and fruit.

"Draco, I knew you could follow directions but I didn't know you could actually cook!" I say avoiding the topic of what happened last night

"Mother, made me learn, when I was younger it was actually fantasizing, I just fell out of it when I went to Hogwarts." He smiles sheepishly.

"How long are you working today?" I ask, still avoiding that topic.

"I'm not."

"Well then neither of us are doing anything today." I say.

"Yes we are."

"What?" I ask.

"My mother wants you to come to tea." He says

"That is a little short notice." I say. I have no problem with it but want to see how he reacts. His face grows a look of panic. He struggles to speak obviously feeling stupid.

"Draco, I am joking. It would be lovely." I say, trying not to laugh. "Now how elaborate will this tea be?" I ask knowing from news paper articles how lavish they can get.

"um, I don't know it will only be us, and maybe my aunt Andromeda and Teddy." He shrugs as we munch on our food.

"I know what I'll wear." I say as I finish.

"What time should we be there?" I ask.

"Two."

"Ok. I got time." I say, mostly to myself.

I finish my breakfast, and then take a shower. The shower helps me clear my head. I will just tell Draco that the kiss was a mistake and we need to slow down. I turn the water off, and leave the shower. I put on my robe and decide to try to changes chairs myself. I am doing good until I place my hand where it is wet. I fall on the ground.

"Ginny? That didn't sound good." Draco says

"Help." I say giving in. Draco comes in and helps me into the right chair. I get dressed. I decide to wear a sun dress that I bought a couple of weeks back. The top is off white, and the material sort of wraps around my chest. There is a dark brown, leather belt at my waist, the bottom is medium blue with a pretty floral pattern. I braid my hair to the side and put on black ballet flats. When Draco is ready I grab my jean jacket and he helps me back up into our large fire place, that he put spelled so it would be large enough, he stepped in and we went together. Otherwise the wards would kill me. We arrive.

"This is the formal sitting room." Draco says as we step out and dust our self's off. We move through the manor slowly so I can take the whole house in. "There's a total of 30 bedrooms. Including the servants quarters, the house is about 150,000 square feet." He says.

"Wow. You could get lost in here." I say, it is full of all kinds of old art work. It is breath taking.

"Hello Draco, Ginevra." Says Mrs. Malfoy

"Ginny, please." I say

"Ginny. Call me Narcissa."

"Narcissa." I nod

"Come, Andromeda and Teddy are here." Narcissa says, and we follow. I am suddenly reminded of how long it's been when Teddy walks up to me and says

"More cookie?" he asks with a pleading face.

"Teddy, you've had enough cookies." Andromeda says.

"Cookie." he says in the saddest tone. Me and Draco take our seats. Teddy continues hoping I will give him more cookies. I give in and hand him one, but tell him no more. He instantly trusts me and climbs on to my lap.

"Teddy, you need to ask to sit on her lap."

"Sit?" He asks

"Yes you can sit." I smile back at him.

We have a good time. I think that it helped to have Andromeda and Teddy there. Narcissa isn't happy about what happen to Draco. Me and Draco end up staying for dinner. We then head home.

"Draco?" I say once we are home.

"Yes?" He asks

"About last night, well the kiss was amazing, it was a mistake. We need to slow things down. Take a step back."

"I understand. I have been rushing things a bit. I will give you all the time you need. I only want you to be happy." He says

"Thank you." I say. There is then a knock on the door. I answer it

"Fred! George!" I say

"How badly has he poisoned you?" Fred says

"Who poisoned me?" I ask

"The asshole your living with!" George says

"He hasn't poisoned me, and he is not an asshole." I say defending him.

"Then explain to me why you went out with him!" Fred says.

"Or why you went to the manor with him!" George says

"He asked me on both occasions, and I agreed on both occasions!"

"Ginny, what going on?" Draco says coming you behind me.

"You! What have you done to her?!" Fred says

"Nothing! I haven't done anything to her!" Draco says

"Sure you haven't!" They both scream. They try to reach over me and punch him. I pull out my wand.

"I'll do my Bat Bogey hex, on anyone who tries punches someone else!" I say. The twins retreat.

"Draco hasn't done anything to me. Let me make that very clear, in fact." I send a patronous to the whole family that says for everyone to meet at the burrow in 10 minutes. I floo over as it is actually unsafe for me to apparate.

"Ginny dear what's happening?" Mum says, she only gets more confused when everybody else stats arriving.

Once all the boys and Mum sitting or standing in the living room I start.

"I called you all here because I want to make something very clear. Yes. Me and Draco have gone out. Yes. I was at the Malfoy Manor today. Yes. I might like Draco. But, that is my business! And I would appreciate it if you all would stop showing up at my door ready to punch Draco's lights out! He has not poisoned me! He has not cursed me! I am acting on my own choices! And I would appreciate if you all would stay out of my love life!" I finish

"Ginny, we are just trying to protect you." Fred says

"Why? Because I am in a wheelchair? Because I am a girl? Because I am the youngest? Because you all think you know better than me?" I say, getting pissed off even more with every second

"Because your our little sister and we want to make sure your not being taken advantage of because you can't exactly run away." George says

"That is offensive on SO MANY levels." I say with a pissed smile on my face

"We just want to protect you." Charlie says

"Well last night when Dad was trying to 'protect' me, he only made things worse." I say

"How?" Percy asks

"Well he started yelling and screaming at Draco and started punching him. Because muggles saw Draco being punched before the door was closed, we couldn't heal him with magic, I cleaned his wounds and then I kissed him, and I wasn't ready to do that."

"You kissed him?" Bill asked

"Yes." I say

"But you weren't ready?" Charlie half asks, half states

"No, I wasn't. Your guys's actions are causing me more problems. I can protect myself and if I need help I can send a patronous in however long it takes me to say my message. Watch." I show them all how I have been carrying my wand discreetly since I was attacked.

"Ok, you can take care of yourself." Fred says

"We are sorry Ginny. Right Freddie?" George says

"Very sorry."

"Unless anyone else has anything I think everyone can go." I say

Mum says goodbye to all the boys then hands me a letter.

"It came yesterday. I didn't open it." She says. I quickly open it.

 _Ginny,_

 _I am sorry for how I acted after the war. If your want, I could come back, I'd probably have to crash at your place for a few days, but I wouldn't be there for long. How is quitdditch? I hear the Holy Head Harpies are doing really well, might take the cup. How have you been? Anything new? I really do miss you. If you want we could be couple again. I was a bloody, fucking, stupid walking away from everything. I look forward to your reply. I hope to see you soon._

 _Harry_

 **A/N Sorry it took a while to update. It was harder to write this chapter than you would think, So to compensate it is longer. Hope you enjoyed please review. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

Draco's P.O.V

Ginny comes home home in tears.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" I ask

"Everything is so messed up." She whispered, probably to herself

"Are you ok?" I say a little louder making sure she hears me

"No." She croaked, and sped off to her room, leaving a piece of parchment on the floor. I pick it up. I immediately understand why she is so upset. I then place the parchment back where she left it. She stays in her room and doesn't ask for help into bed. She sleeps late the next morning. I start to worry when I haven't seen her by noon that day. I go into her room and find her looking through a box of old photos of her and Harry some with others. She is crying, and I bet every photo is tear stained now. She looks so depressed.

"Ginny," I say softly. She struggles to look away from the photos. "Put the photos in the box, and hand it here. It is for your own good." I whisper. She reluctantly does so. I take it place it up high, and put a protection spell on it. "I know it hurts but those will only make it worse." I tell her.

"Draco." She whispers.

"Yes? I ask

"Thank you." She whispers.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I sit at the table with a piece of paper, trying to reply to Harry's letter. It take a while but I finish, it reads,

 _Harry,_

 _It is nice hear from you. I accept your apology, and I would love for you to come back, but you wouldn't be able to crash at my place. Things have changed a lot. Mostly for worse. I guess you didn't hear about my freak accident. Long story short I am in a wheelchair living with Draco Malfoy, in a muggle apartment, well being treated with muggle medicine. I am not unhappy._

 _I haven't kept up with quitdditch because it hurts too much._

 _A lot is new. Besides the wheelchair. Dad moved out of the burrow. I am in a new relationship, and have made a new friend. I have gone through a lot of stuff._

 _What did you think was going to happen Harry, that you would come back and nothing would have changed? Because if you did. Your dead wrong. Like I said I would love you to come back, but you can't stay with me. I miss you too, but only as a friend._

 _Ginny_

I seal it and floo to mums and send it to Harry from there.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Mum asks

"Yah." I say back.

"Ginny," She says

"I am fine." I say

"Ok." She says. We chat for an hour or so before we check the time and find Mum has to be at Bill and Fleur's in 15 minutes. I go home and make dinner. Draco and I have a quiet evening.

The next day I sleep late. I get up at about noon. At four I head to physio, it is later than usual, not that there's a problem. This session is the the longest yet, I leave at six. When I arrive home there is a beautiful candle-lit dinner in the table. There's caeser salad and spaghetti with sauce and chicken breast. It looks beautiful.

"What do you think?" Draco asks me

"It looks amazing." I say.

"Sit, or umm, park yourself I guess?" He says. I giggle

"Yes sir." I salute, laughing even harder. We have a wonderful dinner, then stay up late, watching muggle movies. It has become our thing. Staying up late watching the hilariously wrong movies.

The next day Mum floo's to say there is a letter for me. I tell Draco where I will be and go over.

"Hello?" I say when I come through the fire place.

"Hello Ginny, it is on the table." She says. I go over and open it.

 _Ginny,_

 _I am sorry to hear about your situation. That must be awkward, living with Mr. Asshole. And that things aren't going well between your parents. I am happy to hear that found someone else, and that you made a friend. What do you think of living like a muggle? Is the place nice? I hope it is._

 _Now for the biggest news. I am coming back and already have a place and job lined up. I had to pull some strings, but it is happening. I am really excited to see you. I move in to my new place on August fifth and start my job on the fifteenth. Maybe we can met some time between then. I look for ward to your reply._

 _Harry_

'How am I going to tell Harry, that I am dating Draco? Will his reaction be worse than the boys?' All these questions race through my brain.

"Ginny dear, are you ok?" Mum asks, slightly spooking me.

"I just have to tell Harry that I am dating Draco, so no biggie." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry honey." Mum hugs me.

"It's ok. It is not your fault. I should get going." I say

"Ok. We are having a big family dinner of Sunday August 6th, Charlie even pulled some strings and is coming. I really hope you can come. And bring Draco."

"Sure."

"When is Harry getting back."

"August fifth." I say.

"Maybe he can come too."

"I don't know it might be a bit awkward. And he will probably be busy unpacking, or something."

"I guess you're right. Well as you said have to go so, I will let you."

"Yah. I will see you Sunday. Bye Mum." I say and leave. I get home, and check what day it is. July 29th.

"Draco?" I call, he comes out of his room. "Where you working? It can wait."

"I was just doing paper work, I need a break anyway. What's up." he grabs a can of muggle soda we are trying and sits back wards on one of the dining room chair.

"Are you busy Sunday evening?" I ask

"No why?"

"You are now."

"Why?" He asks

"We are going to the burrow for dinner." I say

"Just us?"

"Nope, Mum, Bill, Fleur, baby Victorie, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Fred, George, You, and me."

"That's a lot of people, that probably won't appreciate my presence."

"Draco, they might not be happy at first but they will accept it. Please come. I went to tea with your family." I say

"Yah, but none of my family wanted to beat you up." He says defensively

"Your aunt Bellatrix did try to kill me." I say

"But she wasn't at tea! You're brothers will be at dinner!" He says

"I know why you don't wanna come," I say in a teasing voice "You're afraid you're going to get beaten up." I say in a voice you would talk to a baby in.

"No! It's just that umm..." His voice trails off

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Then what are you afraid of?" I ask

"I'll go." He says

"Thank you." I say just as there is a knock on the door. Draco cautiously goes to answer.

"Hello, is Ginevra Weasley home?" An unfamiliar voice asks

"Depends who's asking?" Draco sneers

"Derick Noyce, of the London P.D. Is she home?" Says the man

"Ginny, a police officer wants to talk to you."

"Coming." I call I make my way to the front door. "Yes?" I ask the officer

"Uh, Ginevra Weasley?" He asks

"No, I'm Elizabeth Rotteroff." I say sarcastically, finding myself getting pissed quiet quickly. "Speaking." I say

"Can I come in?" He asks

"Can you first tell me why you're here?" I say getting very pissed.

"It is about your whole ordeal nine weeks ago." He says

"I already spoke to many police officers, what do you want?" I say

"I need to confirm what happened to you, again can I please come in?" He says

"If I must repeat it to you guys again, I was kidnapped, dragged through the woods, shoved in a hole in the ground, I was beaten, raped, and had my bones broken. Is that all?" I raise my voice

"Can I have more details?" He asks

"I told the officers, at the HOSPITAL, about every fucking twig I saw over those 36 hours. I have given every last detail. Those officers said that was all they needed, and I wouldn't need to say anything more about it until we are in court! So NO! I can't give more details!" I am speaking very loudly and several neighbors are looking out their doors to see what is the commotion

"I need more details!" He says

"I'm not giving any!" I scream, well starting to cry

"I really didn't want to do this, but..." He trails off as he pulls out a gun and points at my head. I am overwhelmed with fear and I move my arms to my head, all the sudden I hear Draco scream

"Avada Kedavra!" And the officer falls to the ground dead.

 **A/N Sorry it has taken sooooo long to update, but it is hard because, I can't always right on my own time, and I have a possibly broken finger. I wanted to clarify the year is 2000, so Ginny is nineteen. Anyways hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So here is another chapter for you to enjoy!**

Chapter 11 Draco's P.O.V.

I still a little is shock. I just killed a man.

"Ginny, the muggles. I can freeze them but it wont last long at all." I whisper just loud enough for her to hear me, I cast a curse to freeze everything within a 5 mile radius, for three minutes.

"Obliviate?" She whispers

"Not quite. We can't get all of them without causing panic. We need to do something else." I say again.

"Like what?" She says panic in her voice. I rack my brain.

"Obliviate Vestibulum!" I say a little louder

"What?"

"It is like, Obliviate but gas form!"

"Ok, how do you pronounce it?" She asks

"Obliviate, Vest-ib-u-lum." I showing her. We quickly cast the charm. I then make it look like a shot wound, I also conjure a gun. I hide our wands as everything unfreezes and two police officers run up

"What happened?" They say loudly

"This man was harassing my girlfriend, she got every upset refused to tell him private information, then pulled a gun out. I shot him, I had no intention of killing him, but I guess my aim was a little off." I say

"May I see the fire arm?" one officer asks as the other checks the body.

"Here." I hand him the gun. He nods.

"We will have to take you in, but it was self defense, you shouldn't be charged." He says

"Actually, he will be rewarded big bucks." The other officer says. "This is Jeff Nallvin, wanted for murder, rape, harassment, sexual harassment, and creation and possession of child pornography. Now I guess also impersonating an officer. There has been as 500,000 pound reward for him dead or alive for months! You're a hero, to many women, children, and families." He says

"Well, we will need to get the chief down here, and you and her to the station." The officer says.

We get down to the station, where I am basically hailed a hero. Ginny is asked some questions, we get our check and are sent home. When we get there as warned there were tons of police, and news crews, we are pulled aside by a news crew immediately.

"Are you aware of what has happened here tonight?" Says a sort of pretty blond, with a ton of make-up on.

"Yes we are." I say.

"Did you happen to witness the shooting of Jeff Nallvin?" She asks

"Yes I did." I reply

"How well did you witness the, happy, shooting of the wanted criminal?" She continues to quiz me

"Well, I had the gun in my hands so, I'd say pretty well." I say not want to boast

"Are you saying you are the hero?" She asks

"Yes, that is what I am saying." I nod

"Did you know you were shooting a wanted criminal?"

"No, all I knew was that I was protecting my girlfriend." I say telling the full truth.

"Well, there you have it folks, a man just wanting to protect his girlfriend, killed notorious murderer, Jeff Nallvin. Back to you Bob." She says and the camera was pointed down.

We have a little trouble getting into our place but when we do we get ready for bed and I think we both fall asleep pretty fast.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning laughing. I had the the craziest dream. I laugh out loud at the silliness of it and head to the kitchen, but when I see the small check sized paper on the table I realize it was what actually happened. Draco comes out of his room as I raise my self to the stove on my lift. I don't know if he realizes but he isn't wearing pants, just boxers, a shirt, and socks. I snicker.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say "So, what are you going to do with the money?" I ask

"I don't know heaven knows I don't need it." He says

"I know I will never have exact numbers but how big is the Malfoy fortune?" I ask not expecting a truthful answer.

"As of right now, if the Malfoy industries were to stop, no one making anymore money, it could be split seven ways to big families like yours, and no one would run out of money, ever." He says

"Really?"

"Yah, I don't even know why we need so much money, there are so few Malfoys." He whispers the last part.

"So what is happening with the Malfoy industries?" I ask

"Well, Father still owns the Malfoy industries and he hasn't told the workers to stop, so." He kinda trails off.

"What happens when he dies?" I know I should stop but just can't help it.

"I take ownership, I guess." He says

"But your a healer, I know I shouldn't ask all these questions but." I trail off

"I don't mind and, I don't know, I could hire someone to do run it, like right now." He says

"Ok I guess it makes sense, so as long as someone is willing to run the company, but not own it, your good." I say as I cook sausage and eggs.

"Pretty much. I don't know, what would you do with the money?" He asks

"I'd probably give most of it to Mum, so she can, stop babysitting children and take a break, fix up the burrow, what ever. What ever I don't give to her I'd store away for a rainy day, or whatever I need it for." I say

"Done." He says

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"Your mother can have say 400,000 pounds. And you the rest." He says.

"Draco that is a ton of money, I, I can't accept it." I say. As lovely as it would be, I know better than to accept.

"No, take it. I don't need it." He says

"I can't."

"Ok, I will keep 100,000 pounds your mother can have 300,000 pounds and you can the rest." He says

"Draco-" I start, but am cut off

"Ginny, if you don't take it now you will still get it eventually." He warns

"Fine, but I am not happy about it." I pout.

"We can give it to her on Sunday. Hopefully we can show your family that I am not an asshole." He says

"They don't think your an asshole." I say

"You don't have any proof of that." I say as I settle down to eat.

"I don't need proof. I just know." He says

"Don't worry about it." I say

Later that day I receive a notice that court starts Monday the seventh. I sigh. Muggle court takes a lot longer than wizard court. I then write Harry a letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday! It is awesome that you found yourself a place to stay. I am happy for you. But I am also a little upset with you._

 _DRACO, that is his name you know, is the one I am dating. And it is a pleasure living with him. I really like him. He is a new person, and a good one. Yesterday he killed a man to protect me._

 _I really do like the muggle apartment it is very nice. I don't know what is happening with Mum and Dad. Dad has changed though, and not for the better. I decided that until he apologizes to me and Mum I am not speaking with him. I need to go. I hope so talk to you soon._

 _Ginny_

I go over to Mum's to mail it to Harry. I get there and find Mum staring at papers, a few silent tears fall down her cheek.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Your, he has served me with divorce papers." She whispers

"Mum, I am so sorry." I tell her

"It's ok." She says

"Are you going to sign them? Do you have a choice?" I ask

"I have to, if I don't I could go to azkaban." She whispers

"Why would you go to azkaban?" I say

"I'd technically be forcing your father to do something. And it is a free country..." She trails off

"Do you agree with the splitting of belongings? Was he at least reasonable?" I ask

"Yes, and yes. I just thought we would never come to this. I remember the night before our wedding. How we promised each other we would never stop loving each other. How we would never be unfaithful to each other. How we would do anything for one another. I guess they were all rubbish." She whispers the last part.

"Wait you said you promised to never be unfaithful, but just said all of it was rubbish. Did dad cheat on you?" I ask in shock. She shakes her head. "But then," I don't finish

"I was unfaithful about nine months and almost twenty years ago." She say. I quickly realize that is when I was conceived.

"Then Dad isn't my real father?" I ask almost too shocked to speak. Mum shakes her head.

 **A/N Cliff hanger! Sorry guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to mention my 'a' key is dying so if you notice any missing a's that is why. Any way please leave a review! See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So I got some reviews, yay, but there were some questions that I will answer before we move on with the story**

 **Sakura Lisel: if you go back and read it says that neighbors were looking out their doors to see what was going on. I know it wasn't very clear where the officers came from, so I guess use your imagination. I will do my best to make sure everything is explained.**

 **HuffPride: Yes realistically Molly will need to sign the divorce papers. Thanks for reminding me of that. I will make sure I put that in there.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Ginny's P.O.V.

I must be dreaming. There is no way this is real. I pinch myself. But soon understand it is real.

"Wait what?" I say still trying to process

"Your father is not your biological father." She cries

"What happened? Were you and dad fighting? Or something?"

"Your father was working long, sometimes 20 hour long, days at work. Or so he said, I thought he was having an affair. I was devastated, convinced that was what was happening. I started talking to a man, who quickly became a friend, one night after all he boys were in bed, we decided to have a couple drinks, a few too many later, I was in bed with him. I knew it was wrong, but I thought Arthur was doing the same. We performed contraception charm, but I guess it failed, three weeks later I found myself pregnant. It was Christmas day, I will never forget that day. It turns out Arthur wasn't having an affair, he really was working extra hours so he could get me something special, he got me a new stove. I had been wanting one for ages. I felt so guilty. The day after, the guilt was eating me alive, I had to tell your father I thought it would be over. I went to him and I told him. We fought a little. He decided he would let it go, as long as your real father was never a big part of your life, and that you were raised to believe that he was your real father. I agreed. We had small fights over it, but never anything to big. We just went on living, there were times when I would forget that Arthur wasn't your dad. Until now, it is one of the major keys, in this divorce." she finishes crying

"Mum, who is my real dad?" I ask

"You wont be able to speak with him." She says

"Who? Who is it?" I ask again

"Remus Lupin." She whispers

"Remus Lupin, as in my second year defense against the dark arts teacher?" I ask. She nods. I sit back. There is so much to process. Maybe that's why we were able to get so close. "Did he know?" I ask

"Yes I told him. When I did I also told him about what happened with your Arthur." she says.

"Why did you keep this from me?" I ask.

"It was how Arthur wanted it. I wanted to tell you. Ginny, I am so sorry." She says tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it." I whisper. There is so much to take in.

"I will never talk to my real father as his daughter. Never get to know him the way a child should." I say aloud

"Ginny I am so sorry I keep this from you. I do have something though." She says crying

"What?" I ask.

"He wrote you a couple of letters, starting when I was pregnant with you. I'll go get them." She hurry's off upstairs. She comes down a couple minutes later with a small box. "Here, all the letters are in here." She hand me the box. It says on the lid, 'For Ginny when she is ready.' I open it. There are five letters. There also a ring. I open the letter with the earliest date on it, New years eve, 1980.

 _My little girl,_

 _I just found out about you today. I already love you. I sadly can never be a real father to you, you will understand one day. But for now I am not a part of your life. Maybe one day. But for now just be nice to your Mummy. I will write to you again._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy_

I shed a tear or two and move on to the next letter, dated August 11th 1981.

 _My little girl,_

 _You were born today, your 'dad' don't know but I was sent a picture of you. You are so cute. And perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, and a cute little nose. Your hair is dark red, maybe even darker than your Mum's. You are so beautiful. I wish I could hold you. Maybe one day, I can be more of a father to you. Until then._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy_

He was there when I was born I open the next letter, dated November 15th, 1984.

 _Ginny,_

 _I ran into you and your Mum, in Diagon alley today. You looked so adorable. I was slightly saddened when you were shy towards me, but I did get to met you properly. The moment was bitter sweet. I hope I can spend more time with you in the future._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy._

I grab the next letter. It is dated September 1st 1992

 _Ginny,_

 _Right now you are going to Hogwarts for your first time. How are you? Are you excited? I bet you are._

 _Your parents don't know but I was at platform 9 ¾ I saw you board the train. I don't know if you saw but I waved to you. I know you will do well at Hogwarts your first year will be magical, quite literally. I don't know when you will receive this, but when ever you do I am thinking of you. I will write to you again soon. With this I am sending a ring to you. It has been in the family for a century or two. If I had a sister she'd have gotten it but, I don't have one so it was given to me so I could give it to my daughter. I hope you like it._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy._

If only he had known how that year was going to turn out. I think back to that day. I remember I didn't know who he was, yet, but I saw him waving to me. I look at the ring, it is beautiful. I continue with the letters. There is one more. It is dated April 3rd, 1998.

 _Ginny,_

 _A lot of time has past since I last wrote you. But I thought I should write to you now. How are you? Things have been rough lately. Voldemort is back, obviously. It isn't a very happy time. The war is coming, which means my news is bitter sweet._

 _Today, your got a little brother. Well half brother. He is named Edward, but we will call him Teddy. I hope he will be more like his mother. By now you know what I am. I hope that after the war things will be different. Maybe. Until next time._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy._

I cry. That is the last letter. I wish I had known sooner. I wish I could have spent more time with him. I wish he was dead.

"Ginny, I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really wish I had." She says

"I am not mad. I just wish things would've turned out differently." I sigh.

"I should've told you sooner." she shakes her head and cries

"Maybe it's better that you didn't. I am not mad." I reassure her. "I think that, maybe he died before I knew for a reason." I say

"Maybe." she says "I just wish things were different. I'm going to sign them. I don't deserve him." Mum says, then grabs the quill and signs. She puts it in the envelope and sends it with her owl to wherever it needs to go.

"I can't believe it. It's official. You and Arthur are divorced." I say

"I know it is so weird. I guess I should take this off." She says gesturing to her wedding ring.

"I don't know. Are you still going to have the dinner? I can contact everyone for you." I say

"No. I want to see everyone. See my family." She says

"Ok. Well I should mail this and get going." I say, still processing. Mum only nods. I do so and then give Mum a big hug and leave.

Draco's P.O.V.

Ginny get home and I take one look at her and know she has been crying.

"What happened? I thought you went over to send a letter!" I say

"I did."

"Then why were you crying?" I ask her.

"Mum and Arthur are divorced." She says.

"You're not even calling him dad anymore?" I ask

"He isn't my Dad." She says

"But he is your father." I say

"Actually no. He's not." She says

"Then who is?" I ask

"Remus Lupin." She says

"Wait, what?" I ask

"Long story mum thought Arthur was having an affair, she got close to Remus, ended up drunk one night, and ended up pregnant with me." Shes says

"Well that must suck." I say

"Honestly, I don't even know how to feel about it." She says "I guess I just wish that I had known before he died, so I could talk to him, father to daughter, ya know?" She asks

"I guess, I mean I don't know what it feels, but I get the idea." I say. It is so awkward. I feel bad for her. I wish I could do something for her.

"Of course you wouldn't." She says. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She says

"Have you had anything to eat as far as supper goes?" I ask

"Yah, I ate at Mum's." Shes says, obviously lying.

"What did you eat?" I ask

"Just, mom cooking." She says vaguely I know it.

"I'm sorry my mum didn't cook for me much. What is typical 'mum cooking'?" I ask

"Comfort foods, that kinda thing. Yah." She says

"Your lying." I say

"Yes. I am horrible at it." She says

"When it is small stuff." I say

"Yah." she says. We end up ordering a pizza. It was a weird day. I hope tomorrow is less weird.

 **A/N Sorry I have taken so long to update. Life has just gotten in the way. Me and my family are going on vacation soon. So because of this I will write two larger chapters, and post one before I leave, and the other as soon as I get to my computer when I get home. Hope you like. Please review with your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So, the last chapter was really rough. I'm a little embarrassed about it. And to those of you who are wondering if English is even my first language, it is. So I feel really bad about that. I do use more than one language on a regular basis tho. Part of my problem is my keyboard is dying, and it was a hard chapter to write. I'm really sorry. Hopefully no hard feelings about it. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Draco's P.O.V.

It is the day. Sunday. I am worried that the second I step into the house I will be attacked by her brothers. I hope not.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Ginny says to me.

"You're sure they won't beat me to a pulp?" I ask, skeptical.

"They wont, because they know that if they do I will use my Bat-Bogey hex on them, and wont speak to them for a year." She says confidently.

"Ok. We should go." I say after check the time. We step into the fire place and floo directly into Molly's living room.

"Ginny! Draco!" Mum comes over and gives us both a big hug.

"Nice to see you again Molly." I say

"It's good to see you too." She smiles. "I should get back to the stove." She says and moves away from us. I do a head count, we are still missing a few people.

"Charlie!" Ginny says wheeling over to him as fast as she can. Leaving me standing awkwardly in the living room. Soon everyone else gets here and we sit down to eat. It starts with causal chit-chat, but then the announcements start.

"I'd like to announce," Bill says standing up. "That, Fleur and I, are moving here!" Bill says

"But what about Fleur's family? They will be all the way in France." Molly says

"Don't worry Mum." There is a bit of chat about the move and then there is another announcement.

"I got a promotion at work!" Charlie says excitedly. There is talk about his promotion until Percy and Audrey stand up.

"We'd like to announce that we are expecting!" Percy says. I wonder if everyone has an announcement. There is talk about the baby, then some more chit-chat followed by the twins standing up.

"We want to say," One starts

"That Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," The other continues.

"Is open up ten new locations throughout Europe!" The first one finishes.

"That is amazing!" Molly says. "Draco, Ginny, is there anything you want to share anything? It seems everyone else did." Molly asks

"Well, first of all we are officially boyfriend, girlfriend." Ginny says. Molly smiles. The boy don't

"And second. Molly, we wanted to give you this." I hand the the slip of paper to her. She unfolds it and reads it quickly. She starts to tear up.

"Is this a joke?" She asks probably in shock.

"Nope. Real. 100 percent real." I assure her.

"I don' t know what to say. I mean thank you!" She says tears pouring down her face.

"What is it Mum?" All the boys ask at the same time.

"It's a cheque." She says quietly. "A cheque for a lot of money." She whispers. Bill reaches across the table and looks.

"That is a lot of money Malfoy." Bill says

"She deserves it." I say back

"Why?" Molly asks

"So that you don't need to worry about money anymore, Mum." Ginny says. "Draco, killed a horrible, wanted man and there was a huge amount for who ever captured or killed him. So don't worry about it." Ginny says. The rest of the evening is quiet. We head home and hit the hay.

The next day Ginny has physio, I offer to go with her.

"No. Stay here. Do work." She says and leaves me.

This kind of behavior continues through the following months. Over that time we go on plenty more dates and grow a strong relationship. One day, I am sitting in the living working, Ginny is at physio. I hear foot steps coming slowly down the hall. Probably Brad, walking Ginny home. I hear the door open.

"Draco, I'm home!" Ginny calls out. I continue with my paper work. I hear more footsteps. I whip my head around, to see Ginny walking slowly towards me.

"Ginny! You're walking!" I say.

"Yah. I wanted to surprise you." She says

"Well, you sure did." I say to her. I smile.

"I still need to do physio, I'm not done relearning everything." She says

"At least your walking." I say, giving her a big hug.

Ginny continued to relearn more with every session, with her last one, at the end we sat down with Brad.

"Well you have regained full use of your legs, it doesn't mean you can bury what has happened. If you're not careful, you could, ended up back at square one. So no more plying quidditch. You should take it easy these next couple months no heavy lifting, that kind of thing. You need to be cautious, here at the start. You can do more in a couple of months, but things like quidditch, are never again. Also, if you ever get pregnant, it can cause problems, it's not a guarantee though. Any questions?" Brad asks

"No." Ginny says.

"I have none." I say

"Well, if you think of something make sure to call me." He says. We smile and both walk out of the physio office.

Ginny's P.O.V.

Physio ended a week ago, me and Draco are trying to decide where we should move to.

"I still own my flat. It is small, but it is mine." I say.

"Are you sure you want to move back there though? You were living there so you were close to work. Are you sure you'd be ok?" Draco asks.

"It would be hard." I admit

"Why don't we start fresh, you and me together, we can buy a place, whatever you want, where ever you want?" He offers

"I have always wanted a log cabin in the forest near the burrow, close enough we can walk to the burrow, but far enough so I can't see the burrow." I say

"Done, lets go find a spot, and talk to some people." Draco smiles at me. We apperate to the forest edge. We walk about fifteen minutes when we find a spot, it is a clearing, we would have enough space for the house and a big backyard.

"Here." I say

"Yah?" Draco says. I nod. We mark the spot and head to town. We talk with multiple builders and in a matter of one week our house is built, we move my furniture from my flat in, and buy some new furniture. It will be our home.

It has been a week since we moved in we are still painting, and hanging pictures and such. I am in the kitchen making us lunch when Draco calls me upstairs.

"What is it?" I ask as I approach our room. I walk in to see Draco on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" He asks as he opens the small box revealing a rose gold band very slim in width. small diamonds sit in the shape of leaves, three on each side making a triangle. There is then a circular stone at the top. Inside the band, hidden away is the word, forever, in beautiful sprawled out writing. I nod. Draco smiles as he slips the ring onto my finger. It is a perfect fit.

"I love you." I whisper to Draco.

"I love you too."

"Just one question." I say

"What would that be?" He asks

"How did you know my ring size?"

"Well, I noticed that when we were visiting mother you guys had very similar size hands, all I had to do was ask mother her size."

"Did you ask my mother for your blessing?" I ask curious.

"Better." He smiles

"Who?"

"Bill, and charlie. I also asked Percy, Fred, George, and," He pauses

"Who?" I ask impatiently

"Harry."

"He gave you the blessing?" I ask in awe.

"He was reluctant, but did realize that you would be happy." Draco says.

"I couldn't be any happier. Lets go tell Mum." I say

"Lead the way." He says

"Mum?" I call out as we step inside,

"In the kitchen." She says. We walk to the kitchen.

"Mum, we have an announcement. We're engaged!" I show her the ring.

"Oh my goodness! The ring is beautiful!" She says and proceeds to pull me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She says.

That night over supper we start talking.

"I've always wanted a fall wedding." I say

"What ever you want, Ginny, you've got it." Draco smiles. That night we fall asleep perfectly happy, in each others arms.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was all over the place, but it was time to move forward in the story. I know I could've talked about what court was like for Ginny, but decided not to. It is time to move the story on. Any way please review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I couldn't finish before I left, so again sorry. I haven't abandoned this. I think this might be the last chapter though. Enjoy!**

Ginny P.O.V.

I smile when I wake up in Draco's arms. I wish we could stay this way forever but Draco has to go to work. I wake him, then go downstairs to make him breakfast. Once that is done I pack him lunch. He comes downstairs and eats before he leaves I straighten his clothing.

"Have a good day at work." I say and kiss him on the cheek. He then apperates to work. I continue work on the house well he is gone. When he gets home dinner is on the table. We sit down to eat.

"Don't expect this every day though Draco. I am going to find a job." I say and laugh.

"I knew it was too good to last forever." He says sounding a bit grouchy.

"I'm sorry if I lead you on by doing this." I tell him.

"Just forget it." he says. We eat in silence. We don't talk most of the evening. When I wake up Draco has made me breakfast.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I don't know what happened." We talk over the food until he has to leave for work. He arrives home and I am shocked at what he says to me.

"Haven't you made dinner? I am hungry! I have been working all day to put food on that table and I expect it there when I get home!" He says. I quickly make dinner, instead of my plans to go out. We don't speak much the rest of the evening. In the morning, however, he said sorry, and made me breakfast. This pattern continued for a week. Draco got home, dinner was on the table. He looks at me and says

"This! Again! Don't you know how to cook anything? You probably do, you're just too lazy to do so! I swear if we don't eat something new tomorrow!" I grow scared then angry. I have put different food on the table every night since we moved in. And his attitude is really getting to me.

"What?" I dare ask the man who looked like my husband but didn't dare ask. "What will happen."

"Look you unthankful little whore! I am the boss! You are nothing but my slave! I cant believe you! I spend a fortune on a house for you and you question me!" He says

"Yes I do! Your not the man I fell in love with you are a monster!" I say back

"A monster, eh? You want a monster? I give you one! You are nothing but a low-life, blood-traitor! You are a clingy, needy slut! Your a bitch! I cant stand you!" He shouts

"Yah? Well your a horrible person! You can't ever say thanks! You have no appreciation for what I do for you! You're being an ass-hat! Your an ungrateful little pig! I wont stand for it! I'm done!" I shout, Draco then raises a fist and hits me face hard. I turn and run for the door, making sure I throw my ring on the floor. I run all the way to the burrow where I burst through the kitchen door, tear streaming down my face.

Molly's P.O.V.

"Ginny! What on earth is the matter dear?" I ask in a shocked voice

"I don't know what happened! Draco has been coming home from work super grouchy and mean, and in the morning he apologizes and leaves for work. Today I stood up to him, we had a huge row. He hit me and then I ran here." She cries. I pull the hair from her face so I can look.

I look at Ginny's face there is a huge, spot, already blackening.

"He hit you hard didn't he?" I ask. Ginny nods.

"I'm going to get you some ice, then I'm going to talk to Narcissa. Maybe she can help. Come so we can show her the bruise." I say. I hand her the ice and we floo Narcissa and she tells us to come.

"Molly, Ginny, What on earth is wrong?" She asks worry on her face. Ginny explains again to Narcissa. Panic grows on her face.

"Oh my goodness. He did this too you?" Narcissa asks Ginny

"Yes." She says

"I can't believe it!" She says suddenly fuming

"He is fine in the morning right?"

"Yes."

"But a dick when he gets home?"

"Exactly."

"His boss is doing it again! Something similar started with Draco when he first started. His boss has to approve everything beyond healing a broken bone. So the healers go to him, explain what is happening, and tell him their plan of treatment. He almost always shoots the plans down and tells them they are wrong. He tells them what he feels they should do and doesn't allow any different. Draco never appreciated it. Stood up to his boss. His boss would end up potioning Draco into thinking his way. The boss is a cruel man. After a while it stopped, and Draco got better. His boss must be doing it again. Last time I filed a complaint. He stopped. He must be t it again. It is so wrong. I will kill that man. Hang on I have the reverser potion here." Narcissa grabs it and we all apperate to mine and Draco's house.

Ginny's P.O.V.

We march in and Narcissa forces the potion down Draco's throat. After a moment he looks around.

"Ginny?" He asks "What happened?" He swallows hard.

"We fought. You hit me. I threw off my ring and ran." I say still holding ice to my face.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, you weren't in control of your actions." I say

"Let me heal you?" He asks

"Sure." I move the ice away and he mutters a spell. "There wont be a bruise, but it might still hurt a little." He says sheepishly

"Now, your boss." Narcissa says "What are we going to do about him?" She asks

"Aurors, this is illegal. He will have his license taken away, and probably have jail time." I says

A week later Draco's boss is in azkban. I have accepted my ring back, and we are planing for our wedding. It is exactly how I pictured it both the ceremony, and reception, down to the pattern on the napkins. Charlie gives me away, we say our vows in a unique way. He says a line of his, then I say a line of mine, I don't know why but I always wanted it that way.

"Forever." Draco finishes and smiles

"Forever." I smile.

 **A/N That's it! What did you think? Do want a epilogue, or maybe a sequel. Review if you want more. If I get enough votes I will do which ever is wanted more, but I need at least 5 reviews minimum for a epilogue, and 15 reviews minimum for a sequel. Hope you enjoyed. I will post more stories so this is not goodbye, but I need those reviews for more of this story! Bye!**


	15. Epilouge

Draco's POV

Ginny comes into the dining room carrying the cake. It has four straight candles and one shaped like a four.

"Are you ok?" I ask her as she passes by me.

"I'm fine!" She sounds a little pissed. I really wish she would let me do a little more to help her. Everyone starts singing 'Happy Birthday.' She sets the cake down in front of our son, Ryan. He scrunches up his face, concentrating. He then takes in a giant breath and blows out all the candles! Everyone claps. It is mostly family, but some of Ryan's friends are here. Ginny cuts the cake and I hand everyone their piece. She hands me mine and takes hers. She is about to put the rest away when I tell her to go sit down. I put it away and then take a seat beside her. The children all start talking excitedly, some with their mouths full. Ginny rubs her free hand on her baby belly. She is due next week, but will probably go into labour early.

"How is the baby doing?" I ask her.

"He, or she, is fine. It is me that is dying. My back is killing me!" she says.

"I told you to let me do more of the work," I tell her. I reach my arm over and rub her lower back, but this doesn't last long because the kids finish their cake and are ready for presents. I am just glad that everyone is getting picked up soon. We move to the family room where Ryan sits in his little chair and his friends circle around him. Ginny sits carefully on the sofa as I hand Ryan his first present.

"From Uncles Fred and George," I read out. I look nervously at the twins and hope it isn't too loud or annoying. He rips open the packaging to reveal a set of two enchanted toy cars. The horns honk and the engines can rev, but they aren't too noisy. Sadly though, they only stop if you confine them. I sigh. Ryan opens his other presents. Within twenty minutes, everyone has gone home. Ryan plays with his new toys. He then comes up to me with the car set. I reluctantly open the box.

"When you are done playing cars, you need to catch them and put them in the toy box. Okay?" I tell him. He nods and I hand them over. He runs off happy to play with the cars.

A while later, it is time for Ryan to go for a nap. He is tired and was up early. The naps will stop soon though. I carry him to his room that is painted blue. I lay him down in his bed and give him a thin blanket because it is fall. I then go back downstairs to Ginny. We sit watching Muggle television in the family room. She gets up to go to the washroom and when she opens the loo door, I suddenly hear it; a horn honking! Ryan never put his cars away! I get a little mad and get up to try and find it.

"Aaack!" Thunk. "Draco!" Ginny calls. I can tell she is fighting tears. I rush around the corner and find her in the hallway. One of the cursed cars is on its back at her feet. I hurry to help her up. She fell on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" I ask her as she slowly gets up.

"I think-" Splat! Suddenly, the floor is wet. "Draco, that was my water!" she shouts.

"Ok. Um," I try to stay calm. I guide Ginny to the couch and then go to the Floo. I floo call my mother.

"Draco! Is something wrong?" she asks once the connection is made and she sees my worried face.

"We need you to get over here!" I tell her anxiously.

"Is it?-" she starts to ask. I cut her off.

"It is time!"

"I'm on my way!" she says and closes the connection. She suddenly appears in the living room.

"Okay, Ryan is taking a nap, but will probably only sleep for an hour or two. If he asks where we are, just tell him that he is going to be a big brother very soon. There are leftovers for dinner and be careful; there are two enchanted toy cars around here somewhere. Ryan was supposed to put them away. We will Floo you when there is news," I tell her. I grab Ginny's bag and we Floo to the hospital.

"Push, push, push, push! That's it! The head is almost out." The healer says, nearly five hours later. Ginny is breaking my hand, she is squeezing it so tightly. This is her first time pushing because Ryan was an emergency removal. "On the next contraction push as hard as you can." Not even a minute later Ginny was pushing again.

"AHHH. DRACO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screams.

"What about the kids?" I ask.

"The head is out. With the next contraction your baby should be born." The healer says.

"Fine! But we are never doing anything ever again." She says, then starts pushing again. "NEVER EVER EVER AGAIN!" She screams. Suddenly there is crying.

"It's a girl!" The healer says. "Daddy do you want to come cut the cord?" I am asked.

"Of course I do." I walk over and take the small scissors and snip the clamped cord. I look at my daughter. She is beautiful, just like her mother. She is then cleaned and wrapped in a pretty pink blanket, a little pink hat is put on her head. She is placed in my arms. I take her over and hand her to Ginny. Ginny holds her until it is time for the after birth. I then take my daughter and leave the room. I walk around gently rocking the tiny baby. My tiny baby. My little girl. I will protect her from anything, I would kill for her. Nothing will ever hurt her, and if any boy ever touches her in anyway, the body won't be found. Ever. I whisper these thing to her. She has already got me wrapped around her little finger. Eventually it is safe for us to go back in. I sit down by Ginny. She takes the baby.

"What are we going to name her?" She asks.

"I don't know."

"What were you calling here for the last twenty minutes?"

"Princess." I say. Ginny gives me a look I should title. 'For fuck sakes. She got you wrapped around her little finger that fast? Really Draco?' "What about Katelyn Narcissa Molly Malfoy?" I ask. "She looks like a Katelyn. And we can call her katy for short."

"That sounds nice, but maybe not the Molly." Ginny says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yes. Now we have Ryan Charlie Draco and Katelyn Narcissa." She says.

"It sounds nice. Are you sure?"

"Yup. Now go floo and get Ryan down here. He is probably driving your mother nuts." She says.

"Ok." I go floo my mum. She brings Ryan then goes home saying she will see the baby tomrrow because tonight should just be us four. I pick up Ryan and walk through the halls.

"Daddy?" He asks.

"Yes Ryan?"

"Am I really a big brother?"

"Yes. You have a little sister." I tell him.

"Where did she come from?" He asks.

"Well, you know how mummy's tummy got very big?"

"Yes!" He says angrily. "I couldn't sit in her lap, and she couldn't pick me up." He grumbles.

"Well the baby was in mummy's tummy."

"Mummy ate a baby?!" He asks in horror.

"No. You see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, the daddy gives the mummy a special seed, the mummy eats it, and then a baby grows in her tummy, then when the baby is big enough they come out." I tell him.

"Then why did mummy have to come to the doctor?" He asks. I hate all his questions.

"To make sure the baby was ok, and not too small."

"Oh. Ok. Does she have a name?" He asks.

"Yes her name is Katelyn. But you can call her Katy." I say as I set him down outside Ginny's room.

"Ok."

"Now, you need to be very careful, because mummy has some owies in her tummy ok?"

"Yes daddy. Will I get to hold her?" He asks.

"Yes, but you have to sit nice and you have to be very careful and gentle. She is very small, and can easily get hurt ok?" I tell him.

"Ok." He says, I then take him into the room.

"Mummy!" He says. And rushes to the bed.

"Careful!" I remind him. He slows down.

"Mummy? Can I meet, umm," He pauses.

"Katy." I whisper in his ear.

"Can I see Katy?" He asks standing beside the bed. He is very excited to meet her. That makes me smile.

"Yes. Do you want to sit beside mummy on the bed?"

"Yes please mummy."

"Ok." Ginny slides over a bit and I help Ryan onto the bed. He sits nicely. "Do you want to hold her?" Ginny asks him.

"Umm, OK!" He says. Ginny carefully slides the baby into Ryan's arms. He holds her low to his lap, his eyes study the small girl. "Mummy she is very pretty! She looks just like you!" He says after a while. "Mummy you must be VERY good at making babies." He says. We both chuckle. "Mummy when can I play with her?"

"She is still very small, but soon she will be able to crawl around."

"Oh." His face falls. "Mummy can I sing a song to her?" He asks.

"Sure you can."

He sings one of the lullabies Ginny sings to him, to the best of his ability. Ginny falls into tears. Even I get a little teary. It took, years. Seven years once we were married, but we finally have our family. We are complete. This moment will be one I will never ever forget.

 **A/N Do you like the epilouge? Tell me what you think by reviewing. Also I have written another 2 stories, so please check out those.**


End file.
